Meet the Spyro
by Killer X MAGGOTS
Summary: 2 years after Malefor was defeated everything had seemed to return to normal, but when Spyro and Cynder receive a letter from the RED team asking for assistence they are taken into a world far more dangerous than anything they have ever encountered!
1. Chapter 1 A Mysterious Letter

Hi Killer X here I'm new to Fanfiction and am really excited about putting this story up! If you want me to continue this story plz say in your review! By the way this is the first TF2/Spyro Crossover!

It has been 2 years since the fall of Malefor and Spyro has finally got the relaxing time he had always dreamed of. Spyro was now a little bigger than when he fought Malefor, his wings had strengthed, and his muscles had grown much larger and firmer, he was a very wise and strong dragon for his age, it was the same with Cynder.  
Spyro walked out of his room and out onto the balcony of the temple and watched the noon day clouds roll by. "What a beautiful day" he said to himself. Suddenly he felt someone behind him. He whirled around ready for a fight when he notcied what he was planning on attacking was none other than Cynder. "Gosh Spyro I didnt mean to scare you that much" said Cynder quickly her eyes widened in suprise.  
Spyro shamefully looked down, "Im sorry Cynder." "Thats ok Spyro" she said with a smile, "Im still a little jumpy even today." She walked up an sat down next to him and stared up into the sky. Spyro and Cynder had been more than friends ever since they defeated Malefor, they had been lovers. "It sure is nice with no evil hanging about." Said Spyro. He turned to Cynder she had the most beautiful curves, "You know I love Cynder. She turned to him and smiled brightly, "And i you." They were about to go in for a kiss when Sparx came around the corner and notcied them about to smooch. "Hey guys not here!" he yelled. "We dont care Sparx!" said Spyro"We love each other deeply and we don't intend on hiding it!" he said. "Woah calm down big guy!" Sparx said "No need to get defensive!" "Anyway Iggy said he wants you guys for something urgent." "Ok Sparx be there in a minute." he replied quickly. "Another adventure eh Spyro?"  
"I guess!" he said. They both walked to the main room of the temple with their tails intertwined.  
They entered the room and saw the three guardians and ignutus the new Chronicler standing there with them. Spyro had figured out that Ignitus was the new chronicler a few weeks ago and had been overjoyed to see him. "Ignitus! How are you?" said Spyro and Cynder in perfect sync which caused them both to blush.  
"Quite good if I must say so myself." Terrador than spoke up, "Spyro we have gotten a letter from an unknown sender, its addressed to you." Terrador showed Spyro and Cynder the letter that was laying on the ground. Spyro walked up to it and began reading it with Cynder at his side were he like her to be.

Dear Spyro the Dragon

We have heard of your immense power and cunning on the battlefield and have requested your assistence to help us win a war that we ourselves are waging. We have been giving blood, sweat and tears on the battlefield in a seemingly never ending war. We need someone who can help us end this before the enemy wins and who knows what happens. We need you to join us and help to exterminate the BLU team once and for all and stop Blutarch their leader from taking over. Please help us. If you so choose to do so, get on the bus on the border of your northern land and ride it until it stops. When you get their tell a man named Soldier I sent you.

Sincerely Redmond Mann, leader of the RED team

I hope you like it! Rate and Review, and please dont do anything that has to do with this story without asking me first. Killer out


	2. Chapter 2 Spyro's Decision

Greetings! I hoped you liked the 1st chapter and I am very excited to get this one up! Enjoy and don't forget to rate and review! By the way I made this chapter longer because I had planned to make the beginning one short to kind of give a quick intro in this story

Spyro was shocked and confused at the letter as was everyone else. Many questions floated around in their heads, Whats the RED team?, Who is Redmond Mann, What kind of a name is Soldier? Sparx was the first one to speak up. "What the heck is the RED team!" he exclamied. "I do not know Sparx" Replied terrador. Spyro looked to Ignitus "Ignitus, do you think I should go?" Ignitus smiled "Spyro its your decision, follow your heart.  
Spyro always loved when Ignitus smiled at him, it made him feel almost as comfortable as when Cynder did.  
"Ok Ignitus!" he said with determination "I will go and help the RED team!" Sparx spoke up "Hold it! we don't know if we can even trust this Redmond guy or any of his cronies! What if they plan to kill you, or even worse, me! "Oh c'mon Sparx" said Cynder "They sound like they need help and even if they plan to kill us they will be in for the fight of their lives! She and Spyro laughed but Sparx was very nervous. Spyro than said to everyone "I will embark in three days and assist the RED team with their war!" Spyro thrust his chest out proudly and walked torwards his room with Cynder and Sparx in tow. The guardians all chuckled at the young purple dragons determination and made their way outside to enjoy the days beautiful weather. Meanwhile in a different universe where violence is an everyday routine and being completely selfish is the usual mood, a team of blood thirsty mercenaries sits out the days blazing hot weather. A man was camped out on the battlements of a RED fort, he was sweating and panting due to the sun being directly overhead and no shade anywhere he could find without leaving his post, if he did so he would surely face the wrath of his psychopathic soldier colleague. He adjusted the tooth belt around his hat and loaded another round into his rifle, he took aim at a foolish bostonian running across the brige that connected the two bases who thought he could just run into the open and not get shot.  
The man stayed perfectly still and than quickly pulled the triger and the sniper rifle let off a echoing sound as the bullet flew out of his rifle and implanted itself in the boys head, he fell to the ground without a sound and the loan sniper chuckled at his kill, he whispered to himself, "Boom...headshot." Back at the temple Spyro was making his way to his room while Cynder and Sparx got some food. He was just about to enter when he bumped into something he was afraid of, something even Malefor would tremble at the sight of...Ember. "Hey Spyro how are you doing today?" Spyro just let out a quiet sigh and replied. "Fine Ember just fine." She quickly responded "Thats good, do you wanna go down by the river with me and watch the stars tonight?" Spyro tried his best to avoid the conversation but to no avail. "Ember I'm sorry but I've already told you we are just friends, and by the way I'm in love with Cynder, not you." He told here gently as not to hurt the fragile dragoness' feelings. "But Spyro!"  
she grabbed his arm and squeezed. "Come on Ember let go." he said getting angry. "I don't have time for this!"  
Ember was one of the most annoying things he had ever seen and it was difficult sometimes to not lose himself to his dark side when she would persist. Suddenly Cynder came around the corner and saw Embers paw on Spyro...her Spyro.  
Cynder ran up to Ember and swiped her hand off Spyro. "Ember!" She growled "If you ever touch Spyro again I will show you why I was called the Terror of the Skies!" Ember didn't like to accept defeat but she decided to back down easy this time.  
"Fine!" she yelled stomping her way down the hall and knocking a lone guard over in her rage. Spyro looked to Cynder and said "I could have taken care of her." Cynder smiled "I know Spyro but I didn't want you to kill her!"  
They both laughed as they began to enter Spyro's room. Spyro stopped and turned around "Hey! Where's Sparx?"

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I would really like for you all to review this story I worked hard on this!  
I also want to thank these two readers for giving me positive reviews and encouraging me to continue!

Dragon King 14 and Syrix5310

Thanks again! Killer out 


	3. Chapter 3 Preparing and Battle Strategy

Good evening Mentlegen I see you are about to read chapter 3 of Meet the Spyro! I am trying to make my chapters longer and longer if I can. So please enjoy this chapter. Rate, review and spread the word!  
Oh and sorry it took so long I was suffering from some serious writers block!

"Over here!" Sparx answered. They both turned there heads to see Sparx coming out from around the corner. Spyro grinned "Gee Sparx were you hiding?" Cynder giggled. "What? Of course not! I was trying to get a better view of the fight!" he said defensively "Right, from behind a corner." Spyro laughed. "Hey!" Sparx yelled. "I was not hiding!". "Anyways were is the food?" Spyro asked. "Oh I'm sorry Spyro I left the food in the kitchen, I felt like something was wrong so I came to find you, good thing I did!" said Cynder. "Thats ok Cynder, we will all go to the kitchen and eat there, but before we do what did you want to talk to me about?" Spyro asked. "Well Spyro." she paused. "I want to come with you! We are not just friends anymore, we are more than that."  
she said. "Listen Cynder, it may be to dangerous, if you were to get hurt I would never be able to forgive myself!" he explained. "Please Spyro!" she begged, I can't be alone thinking that you might not come back! I can't bear the thought of you dieing without me at your side!" she screamed. She started to cry and Spyro, feeling that he had wronged her took her into a loving embrace that warmed her heart. "Ok Cynder, you can come with me." Her face lit up and she continued to embrace her purple scaled lover. "Thank you Spyro." Than he looked to her and said "I want to go over some ground rules though. Meanwhile back at the RED base the psychopathic, blood thirsty mercenary everyone knows as the Soldier was talking to his men before the round started about "Battle strategy" and other things no one would even bother to care about. "Ok you worthless chunks of meat, if we want to win this time we need to pay attention to our strategy!" The quick running and agile team member known as the Scout than spoke up. "Ok soldier, I have a freakin' battle strategy for you, my-a." Soldier quickly interupted "If you want to live you failure of a human being, you will listen to this and keep your little bostonian mouth shut, or I will personally rip out your intestines and feed them to the birds!" Than the Sniper spoke up. "Uh mate I ain't ever seen any bloody birds round 'ere." Soldier than shot a death glare at the sharpshooter signaling him to shut up. "Ok you maggots! Lets make sure this time we actually do what this strategy says!" he pointed to a white board.  
Suddenly a elderly womans voice was heard all over the base. "Mission begins in 30 seconds!" The whole team grabbed their gear and made their way to the exit and prepared for the doors to open. Than the old woman was heard again.  
"Do not fail this time!" The whole team groaned at being reminded of their many previous failures. Soldier taunted to the BLU's on the other side of the door."Ok you useless maggots!  
Lets see what you got!" Back at avalar Spyro and Cynder were getting ready to go to the northern lands to get on this so called "Bus" to take him to wherever the RED team was. Cynder looked to Spyro remembering all the rules he told her, "Stay where I can see you at all times", and "Get behind me if a fight ensues." There were others too which she didn't like but she was just happy to go with him. They made their way outside and onto the balcony and saw that the guardians weere going to see them off. "Ah Spyro, Cynder, I see that you are about to embark on your journey to help our mysterious friends!" said Ignitus." I wish you best of luck, and be careful!" All the guardians nodded in unison. "Thanks Ignitus we will." "Suddenly Sparx flew around the corner and right up to Spyro and Cynder. "Woah, woah, woah, you guys arent going anywhere without me!" Spyro raised an eyebrow. Really Sparx? I figured you would want to go somewhere and hide!" said Spyro, Cynder giggled. "Yeah, but someone has to keep you out of trouble and I elect myself! "Well ok Sparx! You can come, just dont cause any trouble!". Sparx nodded sadly, he wanted to cause trouble but he figured he didn't need to start a war with this mysterious RED team for he would most likely face the guardians wrath if he did so. The guardians said their goodbyes and with a few flaps of Spyro's powerful wings he was off torwards the horizon, the sun just setting giving a orange glow to the landscape. Cynder followed behind with Sparx riding on Spyro's neck to be able to keep up with them. They flew torwards the sunset not knowing of what tommorow would bring.

Well there's chapter 3, I hope you liked it! I had a tough time getting through the writers block but I pulled through and got it wrote!  
Again thanks to Dragon King 14 and Syrix5310 for giving reviews and making me want to go on! Remember to rate and review. Goodbye for now mentlegen.

Killer out 


	4. Chapter 4 Another Failure,Dragon Romance

Hello! Your about to read chapter 4 of Meet the Spyro. I have also some bad new for you readers.  
I have noticed that I've gotten hardly any reviews and the ones I have are from the same 2 people.  
Please those of you who read, spread the word far and wide for people to read this story. I work hard on this and see no reason to continue if no one reads! So anyway, I promise their will be much Maggots, Insults, and overreacting in this story. Now enjoy and like or celing spy will watch you sleep!

The whole team returned to the spawn after a long hard round. They groaned and moaned from physical and mental pain that losing all the time caused them. They all dragged themselves to the closest refridgerator to grab Sandviches, beer, Bonk, booz and anything else that they could find to eat or drink.  
"Aw geez, another failure! You guys suck! No seriously you all suck!" whined the Scout. Then the fattest member of the team finally lost it and grabbed the scout by his thin neck and began to throttle the annoying pest. "Shut up leetle man!" Heavy yelled. The other team didn't really care what happend to each other so they all went about their buisness. Soldier marched to his room and closed the door and sat on his bed, he began to shine his shotgun. Suddenly their was a knock on the door. He marched to his door and opened the slit to see who it was. It was none other than the Engineer carying a letter.  
"What do you want Engineer? This better be good or I will personally chop your head off and shove it in your crack end!" Engineer just stood their and shook his head. "Are ya done yet Commando boy?" he asked.  
"Yes I am now" the Soldier replied. "Good, now I have a letter for ya from the boss." He handed Soldier the letter through the slit in the door where Soldier was looking through. Soldier than opened the letter and began to read its contents as Engineer left.

Dear Soldier

I have recently sent a letter to someone asking for assistence and I'm sure that he will be coming around to the base shortly due to his selfless nature. Please extend hospitality to our newest recruit to make him feel comfortable. This will be BLU's undoing, I assure you.  
Sincerely

Redmond Man

The Soldier was suprised. "A new recruit eh?" He whispered to himself. He than noticed the word "Selfless" he than said. "Oh great someone who cares about other people. Just what we need! I was hoping for a battle hardened monster who was ready to grind the BLU's team into meat chunks, not love them to death!" he growled. Little did Soldier know that the new recruit was alot more stronger and battle hardened than he thought.

Spyro and Cynder were flying over the tree tops far north with Sparx in tow. Their wings were begining to tire so that sat down at a small cave about 15 miles from the northern most land were they would find this "Bus" which they were sure they would notice it when they saw it.  
"Man I'm tired you guys lets stay here for the rest of the night or better yet forever!" Whined Sparx. "Ok Sparx we will stay for the night!" Said Spyro already tired of him. Cynder than spoke up,  
"I'll go gather fire wood." Spyro than turned to her, "No you stay here I'll go get fire wood, thats no task for someone as beautiful as you." he said. Cynder smiled and said, "Oh Spyro, your to good to me."  
He kissed her straight on her lips and held her back as he embraced her under the full moon. He pulled away still holding her and stared into her beautiful emrald eyes "I love you so much Cynder." She blushed and smiled, "Your the best thing thats ever happend to me." he continued. Sparx had left the minute the smooching had begun and was trying to get a breather outside. "Ok well thats enough for now." Said Spyro.  
Cynder moaned once he let go of her and wished he would hold her again. "I have to get fire wood or we'll freeze to death." "Ok fine. Just hurry up." she said. "I will." He turned to leave but gave her a kiss on the cheek before he did. He ran out into the forest and cut down some small trees with his tail and claws and gathered the chopped wood to take back. He got back to the cave and noticed Cynder was gone. He instantly began to worry but then suddenly he was pounced on by none other than the supposed missing dragoness. "Gotcha!" she said to him." Spyro smiled "Hey get off me!" he laughed. She went forward and kissed her strong dragon powerfully. She than got of him and said "Now you can get up." He did so and set the wood in a pile and lit it with his fire breath. Spyro sat down and turned to his black beauty. "What do you think it will be like when we get there Cynder?" "I don't know Spyro hopefully not as bad as it sounds." she replied. Sparx than flew in and sat down by the fire Spyro had made. He than said "Gee I just hope they like dragonflys because I don't want to be turned into a lantern again!" They all laughed and decided to go to sleep. Spyro curled up next to Cynder and Sparx fell asleep by the fire, tommorow they have a chance of getting to the bus that will take them to the mysterious new lands that they are destined for.

Wow! I think that was some pretty heavy romance don't you think? I think they are a great couple and should be together in almost every story. Anyways plz rate and review, make sure to tell your friends and have your friends tell their friends and so on! I also want to thank Syrix and Dragon King for their support. Well cya next chapter!

Killer out 


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival

Greetings fellow Spyro and Team Fortress 2 fans I hope your enjoying Meet the Spyro because Chapter 5 is here! But before we begin I must clarify some things, I am a SpyroxCynder shipper only and I don't use OC's for a reason. Mainly I don't want them to get stolen so I don't use them unless I am willing to so I'm sorry but if you guys know a way I can use them safely than tell me. All right, so enough chat lets get on with the story.

Spyro opened his eyes but quickly shut them due to the sun shining straight into them. He shifted his position but couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to get up. He stretched his muscles and looked around, it was a magnificent day. It had rained while they were sleeping and the ground was slightly wet and the leaves on the trees were dripping from last nights rainfall. He looked around to see Sparx staring out of the cave and Cynder curled up asleep. He decided to let Cynder sleep for a few more minutes and went over to talk to Sparx. "Hey Sparx, whats up?" he asked the dragonfly. "Just hovering here, whats up with you?" he replied. Spyro thought for a minute.  
"Just enjoying the morning air." he replied with a smile. Sparx turned to the purple dragon.  
"So when are we going?" he asked. "Soon Sparx, I'm about to wake Cynder up." He sat still and closed his eyes and began meditating like Ignitus had taught him to do. A few minutes later he opened his amythest eyes and than went over to Cynder and gently shook her. "Wake up Cyn, its time to continue north." She opened her eyes slighty and looked at him. "Cyn?" she asked. Spyro smiled. "Do you not like it?" She than stood up and looked at him again. "No, its perfect." She replied sweetly. He than turned to the cave exit. "Its time to go we should get there by midday." he said confidently. Cynder and Sparx both nodded and with a few flaps of their wings they began to fly north once more. They kept flying until Spyro shouted to them. "Hey guys look!" They saw a smoke column rising just a little ways away from their current position. They finally got to where it was coming from and found the smoke was coming from a rectangular, metal, and violently shaking object. They both crept close to it watching it and sniffing it occasionaly. Cynder than spoke up. "Spyro what is this thing? Is it that bus thing we were supposed to find?" Spyro was about to answer but suddenly the bus replied for him through speakers on its roof. "Yes this is a bus." replied a voice. All 3 of them jumped back in suprise. The bus than spoke again. "Get inside so we can hurry up and get ta our destination, I don't have all day! A door on the side creaked open Spyro than walked closer and asked. "How can we trust you?" he questioned the strange metal object.  
"Well... ya can't, you just have ta believe me." Spyro snorted and spoke again. "Where are you? Are you this thing itself?" The voice sighed. "No! I'm not the damn bus! I'm controlling this thing from where it will take y'all, this is a machine! Its not alive!" "So get inside and stop messin' round!" They all stared into the open entrance to the red colored bus. Cynder walked up close to Spyro and wound her tail up with his. She turned to him confidently. "Spyro we can do this, we just have to stay together." He turned to her and smiled. "Your right Cyn, we can do this, lets go!" Sparx backed up. "Uh good luck guys I'm staying here! They both turned around. "C'mon Sparx lets go, you can't be a baby forever!" Sparx growled. "I'm not a baby! I'll show you!" He flew past them and into the metal machine. Spyro and Cynder gluped tightned their tails around each others and proceded inside.  
The bus floor was cold against their paws but they coped and stood their waiting for their next instructions from the strange voice. They waited and waited and finally. "Oh c'mon! Sit your butt's down!" They noticed several seats and sat down on them. They looked around and noticed many things on the floors and other seats. Sandwhiches, cans with the word BONK! on them, bottles with X's on the label and other objects. "What that heck his all this stuff?" Than they heard the voice. "Alright were ready to pull out, It will take 3 to 4 hours ta get their so make yourselves comfortable!" "I also want ta add that the front of the bus is locked and bolted ta avoid override so don't try to go in there." "Here we go! Next stop 2Fort!"

"Alright men!" Soldier yelled to his co-workers. "Our new recruit is going to arrive soon so I want you to treat him with ultimate respect or I will personally rip out your eyeballs and shove them into your throats!" They all rolled their eyes and prepared for the arrival of the new recruit. There was only one problem, they didn't know that he was a dragon and that he had Cynder and Sparx with him for that matter." Engineer than walked up to Soldier and said. "They are on their way."  
Soldier turned to him. "They?" he questioned the hard-hatted builder. "Yea, there is two of 'em from what I can tell, I dont have cameras on that bus. I can only here their voices." he replied. The Soldier pondered and than asked "what do their voices sound like?" "Well." the engineer thought. "I can't really tell ya." The Soldier growled. "Fine!" he yelled. "Just get back to the bus control room and get those maggots here before I beat you within an inch of your misrable life!" Engineer sighed and said as he walked away. "Yea whatever."  
Medic was changing the heavy's diaper, Demoman was eating his scrumpy and when I mean eating he was really eating it and not drinking it. Spy was cleaning his suit to remove all the blood stains from his unfortunate victims off of it and Scout was bothering Sniper about how he bashed in a BLU heavy's head and his bat was still dry. "And I told his rottin' corpse, Don't you EVER cross me again!" The scout said to his sharpshooting friend. The Sniper turned to him and said. "Ay mate, maybe if you wouldn't run your bloody mouth as fast as your legs people would bother to care more about your stupid bloody encounters."  
Scout growled. "Oh yea? What are you gonna do? Run far away and shoot me?" The scout began to annoyingly laugh. Sniper growled than left the battlements and went inside for a nice cold beer to clear his head about the recent events. Engineer was in the control room shining his mining light when he noticed they were nearing their destination and took it off auto pilot. He spoke into a microphone.  
"Alright we are nearing our destination and I suggest you hold onta somethin." Spyro and Cynder wondered why he told them to do that,  
but before they could ask the area around the bus began to glow and suddenly started to disappear from the Dragon realms. "Hold on guys!"  
Spyro said to them. Cynder held onto Spyro and Sparx hid under one of the seats as they entered a vortex that would take them to 2Fort.  
The bus shook wildly and creaked loudly as it flew torwars another dimension that we know as Team Fortress 2.  
The RED team was lined up on a road near 2Fort where the bus would appear. Engineer had set the bus on auto pilot and ran to get in line with the other team members. They bus would appear any second now and the RED team would finally meet Spyro the dragon and his friends.

Oh boy thats gonna be interesting! I hope you all liked this chapter, its the longest I've done. Remember this is my first story so go easy on me. Anyway chapter 6 will be here soon so keep the suspense building. Thanks to Oakheadlord, Syrix5310 and Dragon king 14 for their reviews. Until next time.

Killer out

P.S. "Oh and yes thats right Demoman was really eating his scrumpy..."


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the Spyro

Hello fellow readers, writers, and maggots! You have now entered chapter 6, its going to be one hell of a ride! I'm also going to add before you read that I'm thinking about bumping the rating for this story to M. Not for sexual, but for a little language, mostly lots of blood and gore.  
But thats ok because I'm sure you all are manly enough to read it. So without further ado I bring you One of the most important chapters in the story! Meet the Spyro Chapter 6!

The whole team waited for the bus to appear with the new recruits. They were all nervous about what the new recruit would be like. The Soldier was especially nervous due to the fact the recruit was supposedly "Selfless" as the letter said. Suddenly the Bus started to fade into existence, it was slowly but surely appearing in front of them. After a minute or so it was before them. Engineer pulled out a remote control and pressed the big red button on it causing the doors on the bus to swing open. They all held their breaths in anticipation as they heard the footsteps of the new recurit or as they recently heard recruits. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx then emerged from the red colored bus and stood in front of the RED team. The whole team stared in complete awe at their new recruits.

"Freaking unbelievble!" said the scout.

"Mrph mrph mrph!" muttered the Pyro.

"Thankfully I already don't remember this." said the Demoman.

"It is so tiny!" said the suprised Heavy.

"Well don't that beat all!" said the Engineer.

"Holy dooley!" yelled the Sniper.

"Schweinhunds!" growled the Medic.

"Well, the outcome was never really in doubt." muttered the Spy.

"Oh my god!" Screamed the Soldier.

They were all shocked at the appearence of the two teenage dragon and the small glowing dragonfly. The Soldier was the most shocked out of all and incredibly angry. He was about to blow up in rage when Spyro finally spoke.

"Which one of you are Soldier?" asked the purple dragon.  
Soldier growled and pushed Scout and Medic out of his way to get to Spyro.

"I am Soldier! What the hell do you fruit baskets want!" he growled viciously.  
Spyro tipped his head like a confused dog and than replied.

"I am Spyro the dragon, Savior of avalar and purple dragon of legend." he said proudly.  
The Soldier growled again.

"Yeah whatever, I guess you are the ones who got the letter?" asked the Soldier.

"Yes we are." replied Spyro.  
Soldier than turned to Sparx, pointed and asked.

"Um who's the glowstick?"

Sparx than snapped.

"I am not a glowstick! I have feelings to you know!

Spyro than spoke up before a fight started. "The letter I got said you guys were giving blood, sweat, and tears. Is this true?" Soldier than turned to the purple dragon and said.

"We've been giving blood and sweat but I don't know anything about tears." Spyro than decided to introduce his friends.

"This is my brother, Sparx, and my girlfriend, Cynder." Soldier than started to laugh.

"A female? Really? Their is no room for women on my beloved battlefield!" he said. Cynder than decided to speak for herself.

"I can fight better than you think, and so can Spyro." She stood proudly in front of the group of rough looking mercs.

"So, where do we eat and sleep?" asked Spyro. Soldier thought for a minute.

"That reminds me, I need to give you maggots a grand tour." he growled. Spyro smiled at being accepted by the team.

"But before we do, you need to meet the team." he said. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx followed the Soldier down the line of mercenaries.

"This is Scout, the fastest member of our team and the most annoying." The Scout than growled but decided not to say a word.

"Greetings Scout." Replied Spyro politely. Scout gave Spyro a mean look. Spyro than felt unwelcome but decided to continue.

"This is Spy, a sneaky, backstabbing weasel!" The Spy laughed and took out his cigerette.

"So you are the new recruit eh? You don't look like much." Spyro than replied to the sneaky stabber.

"I am more than you think." he smiled. They continued down the line and stopped at medic.

"This is Medic, the least useless of these undesirebles." Medic frowned at Spyro.

"I only heal ze humans! So don't expect any treatment from me schweinhund!" Spyro almost started laughing at the strange sounding accent the Medic had. By now all the other team members got bored and went inside instead of waiting to greet Spyro and his friends. They went into a room that had a floor that was covered in sandwhiches and were greeted by the fattest thing they had ever seen.

"This is the heavy, he is fat, slow, and always eating, but unfortunelty I must say he is useful for frontal assault and defense." Heavy than smiled suprisingly to Spyro and his friends and gave a hearty laugh and said.

"It is so tiny and cute!" He picked up Spyro and squeezed him. Spyro couldn't help but smile, this was the first nice thing anyone had done to them since they arrived. Cynder just laughed.

"Heavy Weapons guy is now friends with little tiny babies!" he smiled in a way that Spyro and Cynder almost started laughing. Soldier just grunted.

"Come on you meat sacks, we are going to the cafeteria." They went into the cafeteria, and saw the Demoman and Sniper playing poker and eating chips and dip." Soldier walked up to the table.

"Hey jackasses these are the new recruits, so start talking or I will personally rip your arms off and beat you to death with them!" Sniper looked at the two young dragons.

"Ay mates, 'ow you doin than." said the Sniper. Demoman was half asleep and seeing double vision.

"Ay soldia! I didn't know tha we gots 6 recruits! Soldier growled and Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx looked at each other puzzled.

"No you brain dead, skirt twirling drunk!" Soldier turned to the dragons.

"I would take you to our last member but it's running errands for us right now, so follow me to the battlements!"

They followed the Soldier to the highest point in 2Fort and looked out over the bridge at the blue colored base.

"That over there, is the BLU's base, our arch enemys." Soldier than went quiet. Spyro sat on his haunches with Cynder and closed his eyes.  
He meditated as he listened to the wind and thought about his life and all he has been through. A few years ago Ignitus had taught him how to meditate and said if he did it, it would strengthen his mind and spirit. Soldier finally broke the silence.

"Ok, I'll show you guys your rooms, follow me and stay behind, if you get lost I'm not going to go look for you." They followed him until they stopped at two rooms adjacent to each other.

"Here ya go, two rooms, go in and check them out not that I would care if you didn't like them. Soldier walked away and they went in and saw the Engineer just leaving his room with some bags.

"Oh howdy their, I'm the Engineer, the builder of this here team and the voice that you heard on that bus, that was my invention, a bus that can travel to differents universes which is too bad cause we only knew the location of yours. He chuckled and Spyro looked at the bags.

"Are you leaving your room because of us?" The Engineer smiled.

"Ya, I am, but don't sweat it I am right at home in ma garage, its like a second home ta me." Spyro smiled

"Soldier didn't tell us about you." Engineer smiled again.

"Ya, figures." Engineer picked up his bags.

"Thank you Engineer, we will repay you one day." Spyro said, Cynder nodded in agreement.

Engineer turned to leave and said on his way out. "Nice to meet ya Spyro the dragon."

Wow what a chapter! Anyway Sorry this took so long, I've never written like this before so gimme a break lol. I have a life too. I would like to give thanks to the following readers and reviewers

nathaniel, Delta the Dragon, Spyrofan, Oakheadlord, Syrix5310, and Dragon King 14

They gave me that support and advice that I needed. I have good news by the way, I'm finally gonna start using microsoft word so my chapters will look way better! The next chapter will be in as soon as I get around to it.

Killer out


	7. Chapter 7 The Meeting

Sorry that this took so long and I will try to not let it happen again. I had a long talk with the Engineer about how great he is and that Oakheadlord and Spyrofan didn't mean what they said about the bus and the doubt they have against his capabilities and he has agreed to continue. Anyway let's get going with the story! This chapter should answer almost all your questions.

Spyro examined his room while Cynder examined hers. The décor was strange; everything was pretty much red colored or a color similar to red. The room was filthy and smelled like sweat; Spyro shook his head to clear the smell away from his nose. Spyro heard something behind him and turned to see Cynder entering the room.

"Need's a girls touch doesn't it?" She said. Spyro smiled.

"Yeah, it does, this place is really dirty but we shouldn't judge the way they live and I also wouldn't want to anger that Soldier fellow anyway." She laughed. They both heard a sound from behind them and turned to see the Medic standing in the doorway.

"Za Soldier vants a vord vith you. He is in ze cafeteria; don't keep him waiting schweinehund's!" The medic than turned and left, Spyro and Cynder both turned to each other and then progressed towards the cafeteria Soldier showed them before. But right before they left the room Spyro stopped and turned to Cynder.

"Wait! Where is Sparx?" Sparx spoke up from under the bed.

"I'm coming, I was just checking out one of those cans of punch under the bed it's very weird." They shook their heads to agree with the dragonfly about the strangeness of this place. They all continued their way towards the cafeteria and turned to corner to see the whole team waiting for them at the biggest table in the room.

"About time you maggots got here! Sit down or I will personally beat the Scout to death with his own bat!" The Scout growled at the threat but kept his mouth shut or he would surely be doing one hundred push-ups again for his behavior.

"I assume you two have a lot of questions, and I am here to answer them so make it quick! I don't have all damn day!" Spyro snorted and began letting his curiosity take control.

"How did you guys hear about us? We live in a whole other realm!" Soldier scratched the side of his head and cracked his fingers.

"Our boss apparently, has been desperate, searching everywhere he could to find a recruit to give us some kind of edge in the battlefield, so somehow he heard about you and contacted you, and from what I can tell, he was very desperate." By now Spyro was getting annoyed at the Soldier's insults and was trying his best not to lose his temper. He didn't have a big problem with being insulted but Soldier was constantly doing it. He decided to try to calm down and continue asking the crazy mercenary questions.

"Explain to me exactly what that bus thing is." "It's very peculiar." Engineer laughed.

"Hehe that's one of ma inventions, took me years to build and get right. It's an amazin' feat of engineerin' isn't it?" he bragged.

"Yes, it's indeed an amazing contraption." Spyro replied to the rough looking Engineer.

"Well shucks… that's very kind of ya." Engineer blushed, he didn't get compliments for his inventions very much. Soldier shook his head and reached up and pulled a cigarette from a pack held against his helmet by a band and lit it.

"So, is that all you want to bother me about because I can't take much more of this nicey nice stuff." Cynder spoke up finally.

"Why do you guys fight this, BLU team?" Scout responded to the black dragon's question.

"Cause, it's what we get paid to freakin' do! Kill other knuckleheads for money."

"But mostly it's over territory. Too bad no territory has been taken by other side; it's a never ending loop of murder and destruction." Added the Spy. Demoman burped and Spy turned to the drunken Scotsman.

"You disgust me you drunken wretch!" Spyro scooted closer to Cynder on the bench and put his paw on hers, Sniper noticed and smiled. He was decent enough not to say anything or he would embarrass them greatly he knew they must be in love, something that he certainly didn't have time for and never really thought about. Soldier grunted.

"I suppose it's time I tell you about how you can help us fight those BLU team maggots." When they try to enter our territory the administrator will tell us and we will grab our weapons and head to the gates, where after a minute, we will engage in a fight to defend a point, capture their Intel, or keep them from pushing an explosive cart into our base. You two must so these things enough times in a row so that we may get closer and closer to Blutarch Mann's fortress, so we can end this pointless war. Spyro than asked the Soldier.

"Administrator?" Soldier smirked

"Yeah the chick on the loud speakers." He answered.

"What about Sparx? Why can't he come?" Spyro asked.

"Because leetle insect vould be blown into leetle pieces." Said Heavy making an explosion gesture with his hands. Sparx' mouth dropped at the response. Spyro turned to his brother.

"I think you better stay here buddy." Spyro told him.

"Oh really?" he responded sarcastically. Soldier than came to his conclusion of the whole meeting.

"I think we should vote whether to keep these maggots here to help or kick their sorry asses out of here!" They all nodded in agreement and told their decisions.

"We should freaking, throw them to da curb!" I'm the only one who will be doing the headbuttin' around here pal!" Said the Scout.

"I agree with scout for once, you maggots don't look like you are capable of anything but blocking my view!" Said a growling Soldier.

"Na, we should give these here dragons a chance, they might surprise us." Said the Engineer.

"I like leetle drakon's! I say yes!" Voted the fat Russian. Demoman had passed out but no one cared so they didn't count him.

"Aye mates, we should give 'em a break and let them try." Said the skilled sharpshooter.

"Zis is unacceptable! My skill vill be vasted on zis team. No drache's!" protested the Medic. It was all down to the Spy he would decide whether they would kick Spyro and friends out or let them stay here.

"You catch my interest dragon; let's see what you can do." Spyro and Cynder smiled at their success. Suddenly an old woman's voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

"Our territory in Dustbowl is being captured! Mission begins in two minutes." Spyro and Cynder tilted their heads at all the confusion. The whole team geared up. They grabbed their weapons while Engineer walked up to Spyro and Cynder and said.

"Hey, stay with us and you will be alright, that's what a team is for." Spyro and Cynder followed the team through a short tunnel and went up some stairs that entered an area known as Dustbowl. They ran towards the entrance to the BLU's base. They stopped at a gate and waited. Spyro and Cynder stared in confusion as the RED team taunted the BLU's on the other side of the gate. Soldier stood at attention and formed an L with his fingers and held it by his forehead. Scout said "Need a dispenser here!" Several times, heavy munched on his sandvich and Demoman got himself as boozed up as he could. Soldier turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"Come on you maggots! Taunt those BLU's into submission!" he ordered.

"Taunt them? Why?" Spyro asked. Soldier put his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh forget it, I will show you how to taunt like a man later!" Then the old woman notified the teams again.

"Mission begins in 30 seconds!" The team tightened their grip on their guns. Engineer finished his base, Medic filled up his Uber charge and Demoman put sticky bombs near the enemy gate. Spyro put his paw on Cynder.

"We can do this Cynder; I promise I will still be with you when this is over." Cynder smiled.

"I know you will and so will I." she replied. Sniper looked at the two dragons.

"Don't lose faith mates, those BLU's won't win this one if we just bloody stick together!" he confidently said. Spyro looked right into Cynder's eyes.

"I love you Cynder." Spyro said.

"I love you to." She said with a single tear rolling down her cheek. She knew they might not make it. Then the Administrator started her countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Begin…"


	8. Chapter 8 Round 1

Sorry for the long wait, so I won't keep you waiting anymore for this chapter so here you all go!

The gates lowered and the BLU team poured out of the room they were waiting in. Bullets whizzed overhead as Spyro and Cynder ran for cover while the RED team started their defense. Rockets exploded, sentry guns fired at unsuspecting mercenaries and a few were ubercharged on both sides by their medics. Spyro and Cynder had taken cover inside the small building that housed the first control point. Spyro attempted to shout to Cynder over the sounds of gunfire and screams of pain and death.

"Man this is intense!" he exclaimed. Cynder nodded in agreement.

"We have to go out and fight Cynder! We told them we would help!" Spyro told the dragoness.

"Alright! Let's go!" She shouted. The BLU team was slowly working their way to the first control point when they heard two loud roars.

"What the hell was that crap?" wondered the BLU team scout. Suddenly dragons flew out of the control point house. The BLU team was stunned at the new enemy they were faced against. The BLU Soldier growled.

"Shoot those maggots! I don't care who or what they are!" He ordered. About half the BLU team turned their attention to the two teenage dragons that were flying around. Spyro and Cynder dodged rockets, bullets, grenades, and a few melee weapons that some of the BLU team tried to throw at them. They both swooped down and landed on the ground. The BLU team drew their melee weapons and charged at the two dragons. A BLU sniper ran at Spyro with his kukri but Spyro rolled out of the way and slashed the Sniper in the back with his claws sending him to the ground with a cry of pain. Spyro turned to Cynder and saw a BLU Soldier coming up behind her, shovel drawn. Spyro's eyes widened.

"Cynder behind you!" he shouted. Cynder saw a figure out of the corner of her eye and used her tail to impale the trigger happy mercenary through the heart. She pulled her tail out of the BLU Soldier and he fell to the ground as Spyro lit a BLU Scout on fire.

"Fire! Fire!" screamed the BLU Scout who died a few inches from a med kit. The RED team stared in awe as Spyro and Cynder began to leave a pile of BLU team corpses in their wake. Soldier snorted.

"They are not as bad as I guessed." He thought to himself. Spyro and Cynder ran back to where the control point was housed and saw the RED Engineer repairing his sentry.

"Get behind cover you two!" he shouted. Suddenly a BLU Spy appeared behind the RED Engineer.

"Look out behind you Engineer!" Spyro shouted, but it was too late. The Engineer cried out in pain as the Spy dug his knife into the Texans back, then the Spy set sappers on the sentry which than exploded after a few seconds. Spyro was in shock at what had happened to his new friend. The BLU Spy noticed Spyro and drew his revolver, but before he could fire Spyro used his ice powers to freeze the revolver in the Spy's hand. Spyro reared up and spun his tail around decapitating the sneaky stabber. Spyro took in a deep breath and sighed as he looked upon the body of the hard hatted worker.

"I'm sorry Engineer." He said grimly. He turned to join the fight again and saw something that really made him mad; the BLU heavy had Cynder by the neck and was choking the life out of her. She tried to reach him but was just out of range. Just as Spyro roared and leaped at the Fat Russian Cynder blew some dark clouds in the Heavy's face blinding him. Spyro than landed on the Heavy's shoulders and sank his teeth into the large man's neck. Heavy roared and flung both of them off. They both hit the wall behind them hard and had the wind knocked out of them. The BLU heavy began to approach them.

"I am going to keel you! And keel you! And keel you! And keel you!" The RED Medic was passing the place where the control point was and saw the two dragons about to get beaten to death by the opposing teams Heavy. He had saved his charge for the Demoman he was healing. He turned to the scot who was chugging down his fourth bottle of scrumpy. Medic than snapped and did something he figured he would regret, he left the Demoman who was then immediately killed by a Sniper. He ran as fast as he could to save the dragons and to stop the Heavy from capturing the control point which he was standing on. The BLU heavy swung again and again punching Spyro across the face, he was about to go in for a neck break when the RED Medic jumped in and ubered Spyro. Spyro felt an enormous power surge through him, not near as much as when he would turn dark but quite a bit. The Heavy's fist collided with Spyro and he bounced off him. Spyro growled and lunged forward slashing and biting the Heavy. Spyro spun around and with such and force split the heavy in two. The charge wore off and Spyro gasped. Cynder got up and nuzzled the purple dragon who was still stunned.

"Are you ok Cynder?" he asked the black dragoness.

"Yes I'm fine thank you for saving Me." she said quietly still under the shock of being strangled by the Heavy. Spyro hugged her tight and nuzzled her further to comfort her; he totally ignored the battle going on just outside the small building they were in. Medic smiled at Spyro.

"Good vork!" he gave a thumbs up. Than the Administrators voice was heard over the loudspeakers.

"Mission ends in sixty seconds!" Spyro and Cynder broke their nuzzle and ran to the exit of the small building to see the BLU's last charge. Spyro saw the RED Sniper and Scout pinned down. Scout noticed the two dragons and Medic behind cover in the control point house.

"Yo! A little help here!" he shouted. Medic alternated his beam between Spyro and Cynder as they charged to help the two RED team members. As they ran a bullet hit Spyro's shoulder but disappeared thanks to medics healing gun. They dived behind the crates Sniper and Scout were hiding behind. Sniper sat up and aimed for the BLU Engineer's head.

"Steady, steady." He whispered. He fired his shot which flew in between the Engineer's sentry's two guns, went straight threw his hard hat, and exited on the back side. Sniper smiled.

"I win!" he shouted. Spyro, Cynder, Sniper, Scout and Medic than turn to see the RED Soldier pull out a horn and blow on it causing a flag to rise from his backpack.

"Charge!" he yelled as the remaining RED team and the two dragons charged at the BLU team with the damage buff they all received. The BLU team retreated back into the spawn to hide from the huge counter attack but didn't realize that the round had just ended and their spawn was open.

"Victory!" exclaimed the Administrator as Spyro and Cynder watched as the RED's slaughtered the helpless BLU mercenaries. Spyro shook his head as the defenseless mercs were killed. Spyro never killed someone who was defenseless but it was no problem for the bloodthirsty RED team. Spyro and Cynder embraced each other affectionately, and the RED team began picking trophies for their rooms like BLU dog tags, helmets, and weapons. It was a long day, Spyro had a bruised face, bloody claws and sore wings and Cynder's neck was black and blue as was one of her wings. The RED team and two dragons all limped back to 2Fort to get some much needed rest and relaxation.

Wow what a chapter! Hope you all liked it. Next one will be up as soon as I have time. Good day to you gentleman!


	9. Chapter 9 Aftermath

Hello fellow readers and writers! This past week or two I've noticed my story is being favorite and added to alerts by other authors :D I'm so flattered that anyone cares about my hard work; it's nice to be appreciated now and again. Anyways it's time for the next chapter, I hope you like!

The two dragons and the whole team dragged themselves back to base badly sore and wounded but somewhat happy that after all these months they finally won a round against the BLU team. The walk back seemed hours longer than before because they were all so tired. The sun was about to set when they got back, the minute the team got through the door they all raced for the fridge to grab beers before anyone else. Spyro and Cynder dragged themselves through the door and sat down on the nearest bench. The minute the sun set the forts lights came on automatically, Sparx came down to the exit door and saw Spyro and Cynder on the bench, sore and worn.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked secretly worried.

"We're tired Sparx." Was all Spyro could say.

The team sat down and opened their beers and proceeded to get drunk and pass out for the night. Spyro than remembered what had happened to the Engineer and decided to tell the Soldier about the death of his colleague. He slowly got up and walked for the cafeteria, leaving Cynder by herself to sleep. He finally reached the cafeteria and saw soldier drinking beer and shoving his fifth hotdog into his mouth while playing rock, paper, scissors with the Scout. They both moved their fists up and down and after three or four shakes changed the form of their hands into different things. Scout got scissors and Soldier somehow made a Sherman tank out of his. Scout growled and raged at the helmeted psycho.

"What is your major malfunction brotha?" Soldier sneered.

"What? Tank beats scissors!" he said confused. Scout just blew raspberries and walked away instead of attempt to explain what the Soldier was doing wrong. Spyro slowly approached Soldier who was playing with his hands trying to form an artillery cannon.

"Excuse me Soldier?" he said grimly. Soldier turned to the purple dragon.

"What do you want? It better be good or I will personally rip your horns off of your cold dead carcass and mount them on my wall!" He said but with no intent to actually do so. Spyro than got what he wanted to say out.

"I'm sorry but…..Engineer is dead. I tried to save him but it was too late, he was killed by a Spy." Soldier looked at Spyro wide eyed. Spyro looked down shame, he knew Soldier was shocked and probably really mad. Than all of a sudden Soldier started laughing.

"What are you talking about you stupid dragon?" he laughed. Spyro tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean? He is dead!" Spyro replied.

"He is? Oh, well watch this than! Hey Engi! Get your ass in here!" Spyro watched as Engineer came out of the control room and walked up to Soldier.

"What is it?" he asked the Soldier. Soldier turned and grinned at the wide eyed, shocked, and completely confused purple dragon.

"Numb nuts here thought you were dead…..permanently." said the Soldier. Engineer smiled.

"Aw shoot, you didn't tell him 'bout the Respawn machine did ya?" Engineer said a little disappointed at the Soldier.

"No I didn't, mostly because I don't care to say anything to him." Spyro finally snapped out of it and asked Soldier a question that was making his head ache.

"What is the Respawn Machine?" he asked. Engineer tipped his hard hat up and wiped the beads of sweat off of his brow.

"It's a machine the first Engineer built long ago, when one of us dies, it triggers the machine and it creates an exact clone, we remember everything that happened right before we died, so we don't suffer any memory loss. It won't affect you and your girlfriend though since you ain't from 'ere." Explained the hard hatted worker. Spyro was amazed that the engineer was standing right in front of him.

"I'm happy to see your back Engineer, I must go and tend to Cynder now, Goodbye." Said Spyro practically out of breath from his last battle.

"All right, see ya later Spyro." Replied the Engineer. Spyro walked back the way he came and found Cynder still asleep but on her back. She was kicking her legs up in the air as she must have been having a nightmare. Spyro sat down beside her and wrapped his wings around Cynder's small form to comfort her past her nightmare.

Cynder's Nightmare

Cynder ran through a dark forest away from something she feared….. Malefor. She turned and ran behind a tree hoping to lose the roaring sound and heavy footsteps. She looked out from behind the tree to see if he was there, but their was not a dragon in sight. She turned back only to see Malefor staring at her. She panicked and ran the other way only to run into something else she was newly afraid of, the BLU team heavy. He grabbed her by the neck and began to strangle the life out of her yet again. She tried to scream but his grip was too tight, Malefor got closer and closer to her, she knew she was done for, suddenly a flash of light blinded the heavy causing him to drop the dragoness, he rubbed his eyes and looked around as a blur went by him again, this time impaling the fat man through his chest killing him. Cynder turned to Malefor again except this time Spyro appeared beside her.

"We can do this Cynder…together. " He said. Cynder smiled and got closer to him. She roared and turned once again to Malefor.

"I don't fear you anymore!" She roared. Malefor backed up terrified and roared as he faded out of her dream, and her fears. She turned to Spyro and nuzzled him.

"I love you….."

Cynder woke up, from her dream and sat straight up. She saw Spyro sitting beside her with his wing over her. She leaned in and nuzzled his well-built chest.

"Thank you Spyro." She said. He looked at her puzzled.

"For what?" he asked. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"For saving me again" She continued nuzzling him again. Spyro smiled and stroked the back of her head with his paw gently.

"I love you Cynder, with all my heart and soul." Spyro said with much confidence.

"I love you too Spyro…until the end of time?" She replied.

"Yes, forever…." He replied to her. They both embraced each with as much love as both of them could show each other. They locked their lips together in such a deep passion that no one could ever match it in a thousand years.

Just a few feet away Sniper was peaking around the corner smiling. He went back around the corner and sat down.

"Heh, young love, something I 'avent seen in a bloody long time." He said to himself. The Sniper tipped his hat down over his eyes and went to sleep to regain his energy for tomorrow's events.

Sorry this chapter took me so long and I want to thank all of you who have been sticking with me and my story since the beginning. Make sure to rate and review! Thank you, and good day.


	10. Chapter 10 The Hunt for Food & Round 2

Well I finally got another chapter up and it is my longest one yet! I can't wait to get your reviews which I really enjoy reading. I plan to right many more stories on fanfiction but before I think too much farther ahead we need to get this one done! On to Meet the Spyro, Chapter 10!

P.S. The Rating is now M so if you keep reading kudos to you sir.

The whole team was up in the morning except for Spyro and Cynder who had been so sore and worn out from yesterday that they could barely move. Sparx slept in a hollowed out Bonk can and Spyro and Cynder slept in the same room instead of their own because Cynder couldn't make it to her own due to her being so tired. Soldier tried to go into their room and blow his trumpet in their face but Engineer had stopped him just short of the door. It was around 11:00 o'clock when the two dragons awoke from their slumber. They made their way to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They eventually and with help from the Heavy by following the sandvich trail, found their way to the cafeteria were the team sat, ate, and read the daily news.

"Ze pancakes are done!" shouted the Medic who was dressed up in chef apron and hat. Scout flew to the table to grab some pancakes while the rest of the team took their time to get there. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the line and waited patiently to get up front to see what they had. After a few minutes and one step over a passed out Demoman later they got to the front.

"Excuse me Medic?" asked Spyro. Medic looked up at Spyro and waited for a response "What do you have here to eat?"

Medic looked away from Spyro to see what he had. He showed the two dragons what they had to eat but Spyro and Cynder didn't know or want to eat pancakes, waffles, toaster pastries, oatmeal or cereal. They always ate different kinds of meat and fruits here and there but they weren't about to go and eat BLU team mercenaries, they usually only hunt unintelligent wild animals.

"Sorry my friend but ve don't have any zing zat your kind eats." The Medic apologized. Spyro nodded with a disappointed expression and he and Cynder wandered around looking for something to eat. As they were wandering they bumped into the Heavy, than both their stomachs growled suddenly causing both of them to blush embarrassingly.

"Is tiny leetle babies hungry?" Spyro and Cynder quickly nodded. Heavy made a follow gesture and they went with him until they came to a large metal door. Heavy opened it to reveal stacks of semi frozen burger patties, hotdogs, steak and pork. They turned to Heavy who smiled and nodded.

"You eat these, I know you like!" Spyro looked at Heavy quizzically and asked.

"Why are you helping us?" Heavy pat Spyro on the head like a dog.

"Because you are friends with Heavy Weapons Guy!" he heartily laughed.

"How did you know we like to eat this stuff?" Spyro asked .

"I read book from Russia about drakon's, they meat eaters like you eh?" He questioned.

"Yes, you are right. Thank you Heavy, we owe you one." Spyro replied. Heavy's Smile grew larger.

"Ah, no problem you are Heavy weapons guys best friends, next to Sasha of course." Spyro pondered a bit and then walked into the freezer, grabbed a nearby small bag and filled it with a couple pieces of various meats and dragged it out.

"Are you sure this will be ok?" Cynder asked Heavy.

"Yah, just no tell Soldier." He smiled. They both thanked Heavy again and dragged the bag down the hall, past a confused Scout and Engineer and finally into Spyro's room. Spyro and Cynder took all the meat out of the bag and put it in a pile, than with Spyro's fire breath, he unfroze and cooked it. As they were eating Cynder turned to Spyro and asked him something she had been thinking about since last night.

"Spyro I want to move into your room on the same bed with you instead of being in my own room or bed. I love you and want to be with you as much as I can, besides I still don't trust some of these guys and usually have trouble sleeping. If I were with you I would feel safer." Cynder explained. Spyro smiled.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you. I worry about you and want to be together every night from now on." Spyro sighed as he smiled at Cynder. After a few seconds Cynder returned a smile and nodded.

"Good, now that we have that off our chests what does a girl need to do to get another piece of meat around here?" she asked. Spyro tossed her a burger patty and they continued to eat. After they finished eating they left Spyro's room and went down the hall to find Soldier and ask what their next plan of action was. Sparx had left the room just after Spyro and Cynder to annoy some of the team members like telling Engineer that a Spy was sapping his sentry when it really wasn't or flying in front of Snipers scope while he was looking through it and hiding Scouts bonk from him. Spyro finally found Soldier in the Command room looking at a map.

"Hey Soldier do you know what our next plan is?" asked Spyro. Soldier looked up from the map and growled at Spyro.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do you maggots! We have been meaning to attack granary but I think the time has now come." He pointed at Granary on the Map. "If we get your support again we may take it, but not if you four legged foul ups fail!" All of a sudden the door swung open to reveal the Pyro. Soldier looked up at him and began yelling at the masked merc.

"You stupid mutant maggot! What took you so long to get back, I sent you on errands ages ago and you took days to get back! I should have never sent you on a messenger assignment! NOW, GET BACK TO WORK OR I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Pyro just shrugged and left. Spyro was a little confused.

"Who was that?" he asked. Soldier cracked his neck and then responded.

"That was the Pyro, the one I told you was on errands, and he is our pyrotechnics expert. For some reason our boss thought we needed one even though he is a waste of our resources." He explained. Cynder looked at the map carefully and then asked.

"Where is the BLU team base?" Solider Shrugged.

"I have no idea, but if we take their territories one after the other it should form a trail that will lead us to the map their headquarters is at." said the Soldier. Spyro snorted.

"So, it's Granary?" he asked. Soldier nodded.

"Then Hydro, Well, and Gravel Pit." He continued. The Soldier went around gathering the whole team together for the usually pointless briefing. "Ok you maggots! We are going to attack the territory Granary! It will be a tough fight and if we fail, I promise you I will personally disembowel you with my bare hands and feed your entrails to the guard dogs!" he warned. They all grabbed their weapons and marched to Granary hoping to the longtime BLU controlled territory. After a 10 to 15 minute walk they went over a hill and saw Granary just over the horizon. They ran down to the RED side of the map and went to the gates. The BLU team had been alerted a few minutes ago and was already waiting for setup to end.

"Mission begins in 60 seconds!" The Administrator notified. Soldier turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"It's time I show you maggots how to taunt those hippies into a corner!" he said. "Just say something or make a gesture that would, anger, annoy, offend, scare, or cause severe night time bed wetting!" Dragons were a fairly honorable race and didn't act like such barbarians as the RED team, but Spyro and Cynder were susceptible to a little change. Spyro reared up on his hind legs and roared a mighty roar blowing fire into the air. Cynder flared her wings used her fear to scare the BLU team mercs. The BLU team was nervous, they were outnumbered and outgunned but didn't plan on losing Granary easily.

"5…4…3…2…1…begin." The BLU team charged out of their spawn in an attempt to defend Granary. They charged at each other guns and elements blazing. Spyro slashed at a Scout who tried to block with his bat but his attempts were futile as Spyro got a slash in on his stomach causing lots of blood to gush out like a waterfall sending the Scout to his death. Cynder used her tail blade to chop the head off of an unsuspecting Soldier. A BLU Sniper made his way up some stairs to get a better view to snipe from while a BLU Heavy and Demoman covered him. The RED Soldier fired a critical rocket just missing the BLU Sniper.

"Damn it!" he shouted. Cynder was just finishing off a BLU Engineer who was setting up a dispenser when she saw the BLU Sniper kill the RED one. She took cover behind a large red colored container, only to peak back around and see a BLU dot on Spyro's head. She always hated being the classic damsel in distress and saw this was her chance to be the one saving Spyro. She flapped her wings and soared as fast as she could to stop the BLU Sniper who almost had a full charge on his rifle. She landed next to him and he noticed, drew his kukri, and got his weapon knocked out of his hand. She used her tail to trip the Australian causing him to fall off of the ledge and fall 35 feet or so to the ground below. Spyro saw this and nodded to Cynder symbolizing a thanks. Spyro heard someone yell for help so he followed the noise to see a BLU heavy shooting at the Engineer who was hiding behind his sentry and dispenser. Sadly the Heavy was just out of the sentry's range so it couldn't target the large man. Spyro wasn't about to let the Engineer down again. 

"I need some dog gone help!" yelled the Engineer. Spyro slashed at the Heavy from behind only to have the Russian turn around the punch Spyro right in the face, sending him to the hard, cold, floor. Spyro rolled out of the way as the Heavy attempted to step on Spyro's head. Spyro and shot an earth bullet piercing the Heavy's neck causing him to clutch his neck in a failing attempt to stop the bleeding which ended with a painful death.

"Much obliged!" shouted the Engineer from behind his sentry.

"No problem!" responded Spyro. Spyro went forward until they reached the next point, Spyro saw most of the team standing on it waiting for something. Spyro just stood next to it wondering what to do until the Demoman noticed the confused dragon and shouted to him.

"Stand on the bloody point ya half-wit!" Spyro stood on the control point and heard a strange sound as the capture speeded up, and then turned the point RED. They all move forward, Spyro pierced a BLU Spy through the leg wounding him, as Spyro decided to spare him the Spy drew his revolver only to have Cynder shoot poison on him causing his arm to melt and him to die. They moved closer and closer to the final point. Cynder caught a BLU Pyro out of the corner of her eye and did a back flip over him as he tried to burn her with his flamethrower. As she flew over him she pierced his gas tank with her tail causing him to go crazy and run right into a BLU Heavy and Ubercharge ready Medic and exploding killing all 3. The team members that saw the stunt let their jaws drop at the skill and gracefulness of such a move that caused 3 BLU's to meet a fiery and explosive death. Spyro chuckled.

"Sexy, isn't she?" he commented. The RED Spy came running from the final BLU point to tell them the situation.

"4 BLU Sentries and Engineer's, 2 Heavies, 5 Scouts, a Sniper and 2 or 3 Soldiers along with Demoman support." said the Spy. Soldier thought a moment, and then hatched an idea.

"Ok you Maggots listen up, the BLU's are on their last line of defense and we need to show them what RED power is all about! We have to distract the Sentries while Demoman places his sticky bombs under the sentries, Scout drink your bonk and distract the sentries while Heavy, you roll out with Medic and use your ubercharge on a few of the, sentries and BLU team maggots. Then, I want you, Cynder, or whatever your name is to use that power that scares the BLU team on the Snipers and Demomen to ensure that every one of us gets through that door and doesn't get blown up or shot in the head! And last I want you, Spyro, to help Spy and Scout go for the point while the rest of us kill what we can! We can do this men, grow a pair and get your asses out there! The whole RED team charged out of the doors doing what they were commanded to. The Sentries turned their attention to the Scout who was surfing off of their firepower while Demoman quickly placed his stickies under the Sentry guns, who was lucky enough to have Cynder paralyze the BLU Snipers and Demos that would normally stop the RED Demoman from placing his stickies. Spyro flew over the RED Heavy and Medic followed by Scout and Spy who ran right for the point. Bullets, rockets, bombs, and needles flew overhead and showered both teams in giblets as so much was going on at once. Spyro formed an earth ball and rolled right into an enemy sentry in front of the point destroying both it and its owner. Spyro got onto the point and closed his eyes feeling he was going to die since he was surrounded by BLU's. Suddenly a loud voice was heard.

"Victory!" Spyro opened his eyes to see the BLU team scrambling in terror as the RED's followed them into the Respawn. Spyro stood up from his ground hugging position and went to go find Cynder as the RED's cheered at their victory. He found Cynder as bruised, tired, and bloody as he was. They embraced each other happy that the other was still breathing and shared a long kiss. The ancestors favored them to survive another day. It was total victory over Granary and all BLU survivors were killed on the spot. Sparx cheered from the 2Fort control room at their victory. The RED team was tired as were the dragons but it didn't matter because they had won, and deserved a much needed rest, back at 2Fort.

Wow! What a chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. I know I will probably never be a pro like some of the other Spyro archive authors but tell me what you think. Anyways rate and review, chapter 11 will come soon, but I'm tired right now and need a break, and as the Heavy would say: Do svidanya! Goodbye!

Killer out


	11. Chapter 11 Busted & Assasination Attempt

Greetings readers! I know it's been a few months since my last update and I am sorry but keep in mind that I have a life and this story isn't a high priority to me. Just keep reading and I will update whenever I feel like it. This story isn't dead! Enjoy Chapter 11!

It had been a few hours since the victory at Granary and everyone was back at 2Fort laying low. Spyro and Cynder were lying on the couch together awake but silent while the RED team annoyed and insulted each other. Soldier came from the control room and motioned Spyro to follow him. Spyro lifted his head and nodded. He turned to Cynder and nudged her shoulder with his paw.

"Cynder, Soldier needs me for a minute, I'll be right back." He said

"Ok, don't be too long." She replied. Spyro smiled and nodded. He got up and went to the control room. Soldier closed the door behind him and sat down at the table that was covered with maps and strategic plans. He sighed and looked at the purple dragon.

"What you've done for us is truly helpful to the war effort. You're skills are beyond anything I could've predicted." Soldier paused. "But don't think this means we are friends now! In my eyes you are still a four legged, purple colored, selfless maggot!" Spyro just smiled

"Thank you Soldier, I appreciate your honesty." Soldier just grumbled. Spyro turned to leave but Soldier spoke up before he could exit the room.

"Wait!" said Soldier. "We are attacking Well next in a few days, so prepare yourself! And don't fail!" Spyro nodded and continued on his way. Spyro had figured out that with Soldier you have to listen to the tiny compliments he sticks in his long line of insults and you can really read what he is trying to say. Spyro finally got back to where Cynder was but she had wondered off for some reason. Spyro looked around frantically trying to see if he could spot the black dragoness, but to no avail.

"Cynder!" Spyro called. He was about to panic but then he thought to himself. "She is a smart dragoness, she can take care of herself, and I don't need to worry. He calmly asked some of the team members where she had gone. While he was talking to the Pyro trying to figure out a single word he had been saying Scout walked up to him.

"Hey frickin' purple pest! She got up and went down that hallway leading to the basement! She frickin' told me to tell you so you wouldn't go frickin' nutball on us brotha!" Spyro just nodded and made his way to the basement, not really understanding half of what Scout had just said.

Meanwhile Cynder was wandering around the basement of 2Fort, admiring their strange technology.

"This place is amazing." She said in awe. RED Computers covered the walls, Health and ammo power ups sat on the floor mysteriously rotating in circles, and the Intel briefcase which sat on the table and next to it she saw Heavy and Soldier. Heavy standing at attention and Soldier walking back and forth in front of him. She heard them talking to each other and then Soldier started to yell at the Heavy, Cynder listened in on the heated conversation.

"Listen up you walrus sized, mouth stuffing, 800 pound, piece of useless shit! I know it was you that gave half our meat stores to those fire breathing maggots! We won't get another shipment for months and we are going to run short too quickly! I told you not to help those two stupid overgrown lizards! ARE YOU DAMN WELL TRYING FOR A SECTION EIGHT! YOU HAVE COMPLETELY DISHONERED THIS ENTIRE UNIT! Soldier was right up in heavy's face. Heavy wasn't scared of this psychopath in front of him who was violently spitting in his face but wanted to get his side of the story straight.

"I was trying to help friends, is too much to ask? They were hungry, I helped!" Soldier growled.

"I don't care if they were starving or bleeding all over the damn walls! If you ever help those two brain dead, useless maggots again, I will have you thrown off this team forever, DO YOU GET ME SOLDIER!" Heavy only nodded and Soldier stormed out of the room. Heavy just looked down at the floor. Cynder felt bad for getting Heavy in trouble over something as simple as some food. She hung her head in shame and went back the way she came to tell Spyro only to bump into him as she turned around. She looked up at him; Spyro could tell something was wrong.

"Cynder are you OK? Did one of these guys say something to you?" Cynder shook her head and said.

"Spyro we have done something very wrong." Spyro tilted his head to the side.

"What?" Spyro asked worried.

"We got Heavy in trouble over the meat he gave us, Soldier found out somehow, and threatened to throw him off the team." Spyro nodded.

"It's OK Cynder we will figure this out. Let's head back up stairs and talk about it." As he said that they heard a sound behind them. They turned to face whatever it was only to push each other out of the way as a BLU Spy attempted to backstab them. He drew his revolver and fired hitting Spyro in the left hind leg causing him to fall to the floor in an excruciating pain, normally he would shake this pain off but it perceived and he couldn't get back up. The BLU Spy drew his knife and went to finish Spyro off but Cynder ran and tackled him to the ground before he could slit the purple dragons neck. He punched Cynder straight on the side of her face dazing her. The Spy saw the RED Demoman come down the stairs to help the two dragons but the Spy got a head shot on him killing him outright before the Scotsman could fire his grenade launcher. He then aimed at Cynder and prepared to fire as the heavy came out from the Intel room, his shotgun drawn, and blasted at the Spy's head completely exploding it. His headless corpse laid on the ground, blood everywhere and his brains on the floor and walls. It was quite a scene, a headless Spy, a brain covered wall, a dragon with a bullet wound, and a dragoness with a nasty bruise under her left eye. Cynder ran over to Spyro to see what had happened, Spyro was on his back with his eyes closed softly moaning, Spyro was tough but bullets can make almost anyone suffer. Cynder saw the bullet wound and instinctively started to lick it trying to ease the pain only to have Spyro moan louder as another wave of pain came over him.

"It's going to be ok Spyro!" she said, terribly worried, but holding back the tears for her purple dragon. She knew he would get hurt, but she never saw him in so much pain before. Heavy came over to Spyro and yelled for the Medic as he looked at the teenage dragon's leg. Cynder looked at Heavy's face as if expecting to see him upset or angry because of his argument with Soldier only to see him act like nothing had happened. Soldier stomped down stairs with the whole team, weapons drawn. Soldier took one look and said.

"What the hell happened down here?"

Oh man what a chapter! This cannot be good, Heavy is nearly being fired, Spyro has been shot, Cynder is feeling guilty, and a Spy tried to assassinate them! What next? Zombies! Anyway I hope you liked please review and I will get another chapter up when I feel like it again!

Killer out


	12. Chapter 12 Medical Emergency

Sup Team Fortress 2 and Spyro fans, it's time for yet another chapter in Meet the Spyro. I wanted to note about my opinion on the new Spyro game, skylanders and whether you care or not I command you to read it! I don't like it one little bit, I was hoping for another legend of Spyro game but instead we get this insult to games everywhere. I was anxious to see how Spyro and Cynder's relationship progressed or what they did next. Sadly Activison had other plans, which is to say, crappy plans. Anyway enough of my babbling and onto the story!

Sparx flew down past the team to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Alright what is all the noise about? I'm trying to get some decent sleep in!" When he saw the sad scene with the wounded dragon, the headless corpse, and the blood and brains on the walls his mouth dropped and eyes widened. He was speechless at the sight of all the action that he missed, he then shook his head and noticed his wounded brother. "Spyro!"

Soldier was awe struck but immediately wanted an explanation. "Alright, you guys better start telling we what in god's name happened down here and it better be damn quick or I will personally shove my boot down your throats!" He demanded. The Medic finally arrived as Cynder began to tell the angry Soldier what had occurred.

"We were just talking to each other when a spy appeared behind us and tried to kill us! We managed to get out of the way but he shot Spyro in the leg! Heavy saved us though, he killed the Spy, and we would be dead if it wasn't for him. Cynder did leave out one detail though; she didn't tell the Soldier that she was eavesdropping on him when he was yelling at the Heavy. She was worried that he would snap and attack her, and seeing how mad he is, it was truly a possibility. Medic had begun examining Spyro's leg; he looked at the purple dragon.

"Zis is a nasty vound, ve must take you to ze medical room so you me be treated properly!" Medic told heavy to gently pick up the dragon and bring to the Medical room so he could be helped. Heavy nodded and put his arms under the now fragile purple dragon and lifted him up causing a loud groan to escape from him. Heavy Weapons Guy was capable of lifting most things, but Spyro was indeed quite heavy, he was a dragon after all. They took him up stairs while the rest of the team checked out the rest of the basement, Cynder followed close behind, terribly worried about her purple dragon. They made it to the medical room and heavy set Spyro down on the table. Cynder sat on her haunches while medic further examined Spyro's hurt leg. He moved it back and forth and extended it forward and back only to have loud moans come from the purple dragon, it was only when he pressed down on Spyro's leg where his bone is that he let out a loud roar before falling back again onto the table. Cynder began to get a little teary from hearing all the pain he was in. "Hmmmmm, zis doesn't look good, it seems to be lodged in his leg bone and severed an important artery, ve vill have to operate to remove the leg, err… I mean bullet." Cynder was trying her best to stay strong, she knew she had to. She took a deep breath and walked over to the mad doctor.

"Um, Medic?" she asked innocently. Medic turned away from the papers he was reading to look at her. "Will Spyro be ok?" Medic looked at Spyro and then turned back to the worried black dragon.

"Ve von't know until after ze operation….." He turned to his papers again and then looked at heavy.

"Get ze anesthetics, ve must operate now." Heavy gave medic a syringe and then escorted Cynder out of the room. But before she left, she went up to Spyro.

"Just hold on Spyro, your strong….. I love you." She kissed his forehead and proceeded out. When she left she saw Sparx, and Soldier waiting for her. Sparx was the first one to speak up.

"How is he doing? Will he survive?" Cynder was quite teary eyed but responded.

"The Medic says we won't know until after the operation." Sparx eyes widened.

"Woah, hold on! Operation? He is getting an operation?" Cynder nodded. Sparx crossed his arms. "He better get out of it alive! Or he'll get one from me! He shook his fist. Cynder sat on one of the chairs outside the medical room and pondered. Soldier merely stood there watching the operation through the glass that views into the medical room. Cynder couldn't watch, she didn't want to see Spyro like he was. She could make out some sounds though like Spyro moaning, and medic requesting surgical items. It wasn't long before the whole team started to gather by the glass with soldier to see into the room at what was happening. It was quite hard to see in because the medic had some machines in front of the glass so they couldn't see the whole room. Cynder simply lay down with her head over her front paws, depressed and guilty and waited for Medic to come out. Three hours passed before Medic came out of the room, wiped off his brow, and went up to Cynder and kneeled down to get face to face with her. The whole team waited in anticipation at the results of the operation. Cynder looked to the Medic, her heart beating incredibly fast. Horrible thoughts went through her head but she shook them away and waited for the medic to tell her. Medic took his glasses off and looked straight into her eyes.

"He…. made it. Everyone breathed a sigh of release, even the Soldier, but he did it so quietly that you couldn't hear it. "Ze surgery vas a success and ve removed ze bullet and reconnected his severed artery, he is healing nicely and vill make a full recovery within a veek, he did lose a lot of blood though. He vas very strong during ze operation, he vants to see you now." Cynder's heart practically jumped in her chest and she got up and hurried into the room to see her purple dragon. The sniper tipped his hat up.

"The dragon was bloody well lucky mates, looks like he will be ok!" Even those that weren't too fond of the dragons seemed happy he survived. Cynder walked up to her purple dragon whose leg was thickly bandaged. He was awake, but tired. When she saw him with his eyes open she practically leapt at him.

"SPYRO!" she screamed. She landed on the table and proceeded to embrace and kiss him. "I thought you were going to die!" She continued to kiss him as Spyro smiled weakly.

"Hey baby girl….. h-how are you doing?" Cynder looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Much better now that I know you're ok! Don't ever scare me like that again! PROMISE ME!" Spyro laughed softly.

"I promise." Spyro then noticed the large bruise under Cynder's eye. His eyes widened. "Cynder is your eye ok? Maybe you should have the Medic look at that." She laughed and cried at the same time, even when Spyro was badly injured he still cared for her no matter what.

"It doesn't matter; you don't need to worry about me. Just don't leave me ever!" she wrapped her arms all the way around him and dug her face into his shoulder.

Soldier reached up to his helmet, pulled a smoke out, and stuck it in his mouth as he and the team watched the dragons embraced each other through the glass window from the outside of the infirmary. The engineer smiled.

"Well, I'm personally happy he's ok. What 'bout you guys?" The team looked at the laborer, Pyro was ecstatic, and making excited muffled noises as fast as he could. Sniper, Heavy, Medic, and Demoman all nodded. Spy simply let out a "hmph" and walked away, Scout shrugged.

"I really didn't freakin' care!" he lied. Soldier didn't answer but was obviously deep in thought. Engineer frowned and put his hands on his waist.

"Are you three heartless? You should be damn well 'shamed of yourselves!" Cynder continued to embrace Spyro for a little while longer before she lay down next to him, snuggled her muzzle into his strong golden chest, and began to fall asleep.

"I love you Spyro." She whispered. Spyro's eyes were closed but he smiled.

"I love you too"

Soldier crossed his arms and grumbled to himself watching these two sleeps together. His mind raced about Spyro and Cynder, many questions revolved around his head. "Why are they helping us? Why do they care so much for one another? Why do they continue to stay after all this? As you all might not know the Soldier never in his life once had someone care for him nor love him. He pondered these questions for many hours before returning to his office for the night to fill out battle reports and then go to sleep.

The next morning Spyro was forced by the Medic to stay in bed for the rest of the week because of his major blood loss and bone damage. Spyro didn't like it but he knew enough to do what he was told. Cynder never left the room he stayed in, she kept him company and occasionally one of the team members would come in and entertain the two for a little while. Engineer would play a song or two on his guitar, sniper would tell them one of his numerous survival stories, and heavy would tell him all of the different types of things he had eaten that day. Occasionally Demoman would stumble in half- drunk and sing one his Scottish songs as both the teenage dragons laughed at his random burping and slurred speech, the Demoman of course loved to make people laugh so it was indeed a pleasure for him. Just after that he would leave the room and pass out in the hallway just outside. Medic would also check on his progress every once in a while to make sure he healed well. Overtime Spyro and Cynder began to learn that most of the team was starting to become great friends with them. Especially Engineer and Heavy. Soldier of course never went into their room as well as Spy. Something had hit the Soldier yesterday after the attempted assassination, he had begun to isolate himself in his room and not come out except for food. The others didn't think anything of it though, he was a psychopath, he did many weird things but this unbeknownst to them, was different. Sparx had usually stayed out of everyone's way, he slept a lot and strangely enough didn't really bother the team anymore, he learned to stay out of the way.

Later that night Spyro laid quietly in his bed, he looked over to Cynder to see her about to fall asleep on her paws. He smiled.

"Cynder why don't you go to your room and go to sleep?" Cynder suddenly opened her eyes up a bit more.

"No, I stay here with you; I'm not leaving your side until you are better mister!" Spyro smiled again. Suddenly the Medic came in.

"Ah Spyro, it is time for me to check your leg." Medic pulled the covers back off Spyro's hind legs and examined his wound.

"Ah, zat looks good. I also zink it's time for a bandage change." Medic opened up one of the small pouches around his belt and pulled out a fresh roll of bandages. He gently pulled off the old ones, put some anti-bacterial jell on it and wrapped Spyro's leg in the new bandage.

"Zere, zat is better isn't it?" he asked the purple dragon.

"Yes, thanks Medic, I won't forget this." Medic smiled and nodded as he got up and left the room. It was late and the sun had already gone down, Cynder got up into the bed with Spyro and snuggled up next to his muscular chest as they both fell asleep with Sniper and Engineer standing guard at their door to make sure no spies sneak in while the two sleep. The next morning Cynder had actually left the room very briefly, but just to get breakfast for Spyro. As they were eating Spyro looked up at Cynder.

"I dreamt about home last night." Cynder looked up to continue to listen. "Do you think the guardians are worried about us?" Cynder nodded.

"Of course they are. Especially Ignitus, he's probably worried sick. Hey! When we get back you can tell him how you're the first dragon in history to be shot by one of those gun things." They both laughed. Spyro then looked to his cup to drink the rest of his water to see that it was empty.

"Hey Cyn, could you please get me so more water, I'm parched." She smirked evilly at him.

"Only if you kiss me first." Spyro laughed as Cynder came up to him. Spyro's maw met Cynder's as they deeply kissed each other; they both moaned enjoying the others attention. They heard someone walk in and Cynder disconnected from Spyro's mouth and run back to sit on the chair she had been on before. Engineer had walked in a witnessed the two smooching for a few seconds. He smiled.

"Awe ain't that cute." Both of the dragons blushed furiously. "No need to get embarrassed, I won't tell anyone." Engineer walked up to Spyro and handed him a note. "This is from the boss." Engineer turned his head around to look and Cynder and then turned it back around to look at Spyro again. "You got a mighty fine gal there. My advice, keep loving her, she obviously loves you." Spyro nodded and smiled.

"No need to tell me that Engineer, I wasn't planning on stopping in this life nor the next." Engineer turned around and started to leave but stopped and said.

"Oh! and Soldier boy said for me to tell you that we are going to try to take another territory again in 2 weeks because of a bit of an ammo shortage so you should be ready to go by then, that last round cost us seventy five percent of our ammo stocks." Spyro nodded.

"Thanks engineer." Engineer tipped his hard hat and left. Spyro looked at the letter as Cynder walked up to him.

"What do you think is in it?" she asked him.

"I honestly couldn't guess, let's find out Cyn." Spyro used his longest claw to slice open the top of the letter and pull out the note. He read it aloud so Cynder could hear.

Dear Spyro the Dragon,

I recently got wind of your injury at the hand of a BLU assassin, I hope as your recovery is swift and painless. I also want to thank you in your assistance in taking two BLU territories and forcing the BLU's back. You are a stunning warrior according to the mercenaries you fight alongside and they admire you for giving them hope once again to fight the BLU enemy. You are doing the RED Team a great service and my best wishes go out with you in battle.

Redmond Mann, Leader of the RED Team

Cynder smiled. "Well, it looks like you impress someone." Spyro laughed.

"Yeah, I must be." he replied. "They are all jealous of my superb ability!" he said jokingly. Cynder nodded.

"You must be getting better, your bragging side has returned." She laughed. Spyro smirked.

"Isn't that why you love me so much?" Cynder giggled.

"Maybe…."

Meanwhile in the cafeteria part of the RED base the whole team was gathered around to meet and talk about the two dragons. Soldier was of course leading the discussions.

"Alright men, after the pest recovers we are going to have to move out. Our next target is a tough one. We are going to attack Well. It's risky because it's heavily fortified, especially with those damn sentries but if those new recruits are still as good as they have been, we shouldn't have too much trouble. Suddenly Demoman lifted up his booze.

"Cheers mates!" He began to chug the whole bottle down. Sniper shook his head and turned to Soldier.

"I like the new recruits. They are bloody good at fighting that's for damn sure." Soldier barred his teeth.

"Like them? How could you like them you repulsive bushman! There too soft! There isn't any time for all that! THEY ARE RUINING THIS TEAM DAMN IT!" Spy crossed his arms.

"I disagree as well as the rest of us, I do not like them very much… but they are a great benefit to this team. " The others nodded in agreement. Soldier then realized. He was the only one who hated them. The whole team enjoyed the two dragons company as well as fighting alongside them.

"You girls can like them all you want but I refuse to have any sort of non-crucial contact!" Everyone shook their heads at the Soldiers stubbornness.

"Now! Return to your posts and if I catch any of you slacking off I will personally strangle you with my belt until you r eyes pop out of your brainless skulls!" The whole team all made their way to their respected posts. The Soldier crossed his arms and grumbled.

"I lead this team, not that maggoty purple sack of repulsive rot! He will not relieve me of my command!"

Well that was chapter 12! Hope you liked, I sure did. I kind of struggled a little bit with this one but it looks like it turned out ok! Oh and for you guys that don't care for romance, the next chapter will have lot less. Anyways see you all next time and make sure you review or I will tell soldier where you all live!

Killer out

P.S. I broke three thousand words! :D


	13. Chapter 13 Before the Storm

Well somehow you've wandered into chapter 13 of Meet the Spyro, so I'm guessing you're all going to read it. I wanted to get this chapter up before Christmas because I'm not going to be able to write for a month or two afterwards so this is the last chapter for the year! Enjoy!

It had been a few days since Spyro had gotten shot by the devious BLU Spy assassin and he was up and about hanging around with the team. He had learned many things about them in his time here, they weren't just guys who got paid to kill, they were a brotherhood of sorts. They all depended on each other to win, even though they didn't exactly win all the time before Spyro and the gang arrived. It was 2 days until they were to attack the territory Well, it was going to be a tough fight, but they all knew it was about time they make a major push into BLU territory. After all, they had dominated the BLU's before, how hard could this be?

Spyro and Cynder were on their haunches next to each other as they watched trucks unload ammo into the RED base depot; the shipment had arrived finally. Soldier was overseeing the trucks deliver the ammo and then saw the two dragons watching and approached them.

"Ah, I see you recovered." Spyro nodded.

"Yes, I have, thanks to Medic I am back to normal." Cynder rested her head on Spyro's shoulder and smiled. Soldier thought for a minute.

"I hope you are in prime fighting condition because our next target is Well. I have gone over some photos Spy took with his camera beard while on a secret reconnaissance assignment and have seen the enemy defenses." He pulled two photos out of his back pocket and showed them to Spyro and Cynder. Sparx had just flown over to see what they were talking about and saw the pictures. Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened at all the Sentries in the pictures. Soldier looked at the two dragons again. "Those BLU maggots have at least 6 sentries set up in this territory, we have never gotten past them. If we don't destroy them we will never win! So don't screw this one up!" Spyro only nodded and Cynder looked to him.

"That's a lot of sentries, are you sure we can do this?" She asked.

"Cynder, I know we can, we must." Spyro said confidently. Cynder just smiled and started to walk away. Spyro turned around. "Where are you going?" he asked. Cynder looked behind her to see Spyro.

"To go get something to eat, I'm starving, see you in a minute." Spyro smiled and nodded.

"Ok, save a seat for me!" She nodded and left. Soldier then barred his teeth and looked at Spyro once Cynder had left.

"Listen to me you overgrown lizard! This is my team, and will not let you take it over!" Spyro darted his head around and widened his eyes.

"But Soldier I wasn't trying t-" Soldier interrupted him.

"Don't lie to me, I know what you are trying to do and I promise you if I find your taking my position from me I will personally rip your horns off and mount them on my wall! Are we on the same page here or do I need to shoot your other leg?" Spyro was in absolute shock, he wasn't trying to do anything, and he couldn't help it if the team thought he was a better leader then Soldier. Spyro just stood their eyes as wide as can be, he only nodded and Soldier marched away. Before he was out of sight he turned around to face the purple dragon again. "I'm watching you!" He turned back around and left the depot.

"I wonder what provoked him to think that." Spyro pondered to himself.

Spyro made his way to the mess hall to eat something and meet up with Cynder. The Medic had recently remade his menu to accommodate for the dragons diets so they didn't have trouble getting food, luckily Sniper had went out a few hours ago and shot some local wildlife with his bow. Spyro finally arrived to see the whole team eating dinner. Engineer waved him over and patted the empty seat next to him. As Spyro walked over to where Cynder was seated he passed the entire team. Scout and Sniper ate their sub sandwiches and argued over whether Doritos or Cheetos were better; Demoman was eating sheep's stomach and drinking his scrumpy. Pyro was eating a burnt grilled cheese and Heavy was engulfing his huge pile of Sandviches as fast as he could using both hands to stuff them in his mouth. The Spy enjoyed an elegantly prepared Steak with a bit of parsley sprinkled on top and some celery on the side. The Engineer was enjoying his barbequed ribs when Spyro sat down in between him and Cynder to that she hadn't eaten yet. Engineer turned and smiled at Spyro, he had gotten some barbecue sauce on his mouth. Spyro only laughed slightly at the ridiculous sight as Engineer realized, smiled, and wiped his mouth with his arm and then on his grease stained overalls. Spyro turned to Cynder.

"Why haven't you eaten?" Spyro asked. She smiled.

"I wanted to wait for you." Spyro returned the smile.

Medic had prepared Spyro and Cynder's meal and brought it over to them before he ate his own meal. He set down two platters full of raw deer meat and the two dragons smiled. Soldier was simply sitting on the other end of the long table making a fort out of sausage and defending it from the dreaded vegetable menace with his fork. Medic saw this.

"Soldier, vat have I told you about playing vith your food!" Soldier looked up at Medic.

"Yes mother…." He said sarcastically. Medic only smirked at his triumph and sat down beside Sniper.

After they were all sated and eating they told each other stories of their fights against the BLU's and Spyro and Cynder told the team about what they had gone through back at their home world. The whole team, even Soldier, listened quietly as the two dragons told their tale about, Malefor, the guardians, and the near end of the world. Engineer even played his guitar a little bit and they all cheered as Demoman chugged scrumpy after scrumpy down. Sniper told the dragons about his standards of being polite, efficient, and killing everyone you meet, Scout booed him and got a bread roll in the head from the sharpshooter. Laughs and arguments traveled throughout the base as Spyro realized something, they weren't just a team, or a brotherhood, they were a family and this was the one time were everyone forgot about the all the bad things in the world and simply enjoyed time amongst each other. This was a time that the dragons and the team would remember for the rest of their lives.

Sorry that one was so short, I kind of rushed it but I will make up for it next chapter. Don't forget to review! Until next time.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Killer out


	14. Chapter 14 A New Friend

Greetings fellow fanfictioneers! I have returned to continue this story! For quite a while, I had no interest in continuing, but just today, I read some of my chapters I had posted and decided to return and wet your appetite's with this chapter. Sorry for my sudden disappearance, life gets in the way sometimes. This chapter may give you a new outlook on one of the characters, so pay attention. On to the story!

Spyro awoke next to Cynder, they had started sleeping in the same bed together and they really enjoy the warmth and company of each other. Last night they had a big dinner with the RED team and were exhausted from being up so late. He got up and left the room, deciding to let Cynder sleep until she was rested enough. He wandered the long dark halls of the RED base, not seeing another being in sight. He did notice all the rooms that the mercenaries sleep in, with their respected symbols on the doors. Spyro's stomach started making noises, so he decided to go to the freezer and snatch a burger patty or two. It wasn't long before he arrived in the cafeteria and saw the Scout, alone, sitting at one of the table's lightly sipping some bonk and reading a magazine with article's about the Force-A-Nature and Sandman in it. Spyro decided this would be the best time to converse with this tough, homegrown, Bostonian.

"Scout?" Scout's head shot up in surprise and turned around to see who was there, his hand on his pistol.

"Yeah? Who's there?" He asked.

"It's me, Spyro." Scout moved his hand off his pistol.

"You ain't a spy are ya?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't believe I am." Spyro replied with a slight chuckle.

"What the frick do you want?" Scout asked turning back to his magazine.

"To talk, just to talk. That's not too much to ask is it?"

"Yeah….I guess not, so…. whaddaya want? The runner asked.

"Well, I thought I could get to know you better, I don't know very much about you." Spyro said nicely. Scout could detect the friendliness in his voice, and no one had ever asked him about himself, except once, during RED team recruitments. He decided to let the purple dragon in, and refrained from bragging normally.

"I ain't that interestin, why da frick da you care anyway?" he replied.

"Well, I consider you a friend, and I like to know my friend's." Scout turned around again to look at his purple coworker.

"Really? Well, ok den, ya got me, I was born in Boston, and have eight stupid brothas who always teased me, I got into fights a lot, and learned to run really freakin' fast, I ran everywhere, and when I was 21 I got a freakin letter from da RED team offering to recruit me to fight for them for money." He explained, leaving out all the very important parts. Scout took a quick swig of his bonk and set it back down. Spyro sensed that Scout was holding out on him, and could not think of a better time to get him to explain himself better.

"Is that really all Scout? I have a feeling you're not telling me everything." Spyro walked up and sat down next to him at the table.

"Yeah that's it, I'm busy, go away." He turned away from Spyro.

"Scout, I want to be your friend, why won't you let me?" Scout coughed.

"'Cause…." Spyro pressed him.

"Because why?"

"Just 'cause…." He shielded himself again.

"Why Scout? Tell me why."

"'Cause I don't have any freakin' friends! That's why!" He exclaimed. Spyro felt bad for pressing him to explain. "I ain't neva had any real friends! These knuckleheads I work with all piss me off, and I neva had any friends in school etha!" he continued.

"I really sorry, I didn't know. Nevertheless, can't I be your friend?" he asked gently.

"Pfft, why the hell would you want me as a friend, no one even likes me, 'sides, you got ya girlfriend anyways." he told Spyro. Spyro pondered just a bit.

"That's true, and I love Cynder with all my heart, but I can have friends as well, can't I?" Scout sat silently for not more than a few seconds then looked at Spyro. "And you're not that bad Scout, I think your kind of…. cool."

"Cool?" Scout repeated, wide eyed.

"Yes, I think you are." Spyro replied.

"No one's eva told me I'm cool before!" Scout exclaimed. Spyro smiled, he had finally gotten through to him."

"So can we be friends Scout?" Scout sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we could."

"That's good, I think you are going to be a great friend." Scout stood up.

"High-five brotha!" He held his hand up and waited for Spyro. Spyro did not know what he meant but it was not long before the intelligent dragon put it together and hit his paw against Scout's hand. "All right!" exclaimed the Scout. Spyro looked through a window outside to see the sun at the nine o'clock position in the sky.

"I guess I better go back to my room and wake Cynder up, she might be missing me right now if she already has."

"Alright, see ya lata brotha!" Scout smiled.

"Bye Scout." Spyro replied.

Spyro made his way back to their room and realized he had forgotten to eat but decided he and Cynder would go together. He reached their room, went inside, and got on the bed. He saw Cynder still fast asleep and nuzzled her cheek gently while smiling.

"Cyn, wake up, its morning." He said softly. Cynder stirred but did not open her eyes.

"Mmmmm, I'm so tired." She moaned. Spyro smiled again.

"I know, but everyone else will be getting up, we should." He explained.

"Fiiiiine, but only because I love you so much…." She got up and opened her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Said Spyro. Cynder started blushing.

"Spyro, stop it, you're making me blush, and I can't be blushing when those nut ball mercenaries see me." She said smiling and laughing slightly. Spyro then acquired an evil thought in his head.

"Oh, you mean like this? You look hot during a battle." Spyro smirked evilly. Cynder growled playfully.

"Spyro! I hate it when you tease me like that!"

"Oh come on, admit it, that one of the reasons why you love me so much."

"No it isn't." she obviously lied. Spyro got close to her and kissed her, and she followed. They both locked lips together as they passionately kissed inside their room in RED headquarters. They both kissed each other for several minutes, the entire RED team scrambling around just outside their room. They both fell over onto their bed, still kissing; both their arms wrapped around the other, and finally broke apart.

"Man we've gotten good at this." Said Spyro smiling. Cynder kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, we've had a lot of practice." She smirked.

"Well, we better get going with our day." He reminded her.

"Yeah, too bad, I could do this all day." She laughed.

"Me too." He laughed in agreement.

"Maybe sometime we can." She said. Spyro's eyes widened.

"Your evil!" he exclaimed.

"Isn't that why you love me so much?" she said.

"Yes."

They both laughed and got off their bed and proceeded outside their room. The hallway was filled with the RED team running back and forth preparing for the noon march to Well. It was going to take a while to get there so everyone was preparing a sufficient amount of ammo and food. The dragons simply walked past all of them looking for Soldier so that they could find out what their next course of action was. They followed the loud shouting and angry growls and it led them sure enough to the psychopathic commando who was yelling at Sniper and Engineer.

"And make sure you two don't screw up again! We cannot run out of ammo because you morons miscounted the amount that we need before! I do not want to run out of rockets and be killed because of you two failures! GET IT RIGHT OR I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR OUT YOUR FEEBLE HEARTS WITH MY BARE HANDS AND WATCH THEM STOP BEATING!" He marched away but Spyro and Cynder ran up to him before he could get far enough away.

"Hey Soldier!" Spyro called.

"Oh god, now what do you maggots want!" he groaned.

"We just wanted to know when we were going to march out to Well." Cynder asked.

"Soon, very soon, in at least an hour and a half, so be patient! AND WHERE ARE MY BEEF STICKS!" he called out loudly.

Spyro and Cynder simply hung around until it was time to go, they said their goodbyes to Sparx until they returned, helped Engineer load up small metal boxes into his backpack, and assisted Heavy in getting his ammo belt on, and a few sandviches into his pockets. Sniper grabbed his huntsman and Demoman loaded up on as much scrumpy as he could carry. Scout got in behind Spyro and Cynder and gave them the thumbs up, Spyro nodded back to him; Cynder looked at Scout and then back to Spyro.

"Made friends lately Spyro?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I think I got through to him, makes me feel good that I did." He nodded while looking at Scout, and then turned to Cynder. "Well are you ready Cyn? It's a long way."

"Yeah! I am ready! Let's go kick some BLU butt!" She cheered.

"That's my girl." Spyro smiled. Cynder laughed

The RED team and dragons all got into single file at Soldiers order and prepared for the long, gruesome march to Well.

Man, what a nice chapter, makes you look at the Scout in a different way huh? The next chapter will be a big one, so I will get around to it when I can. Hope you enjoy, do not forget to review! See you all later!

P.S. I have a small request that I do not expect to be answered. It would be cool if someone created a picture of Scout and Spyro doing a high five. Seriously, that would be badass :D


	15. Chapter 15 When it Rains, it Pours

**Chapter 15 ahoy! This is the longest chapter I have written so far so you should really enjoy this! I am not going to spew nonsense like I usually do so let's just go! OMG LOOK I FINALLY PUT THE WRITERS NOTE IN BOLD!**

The mercenaries and dragons were on the march to the BLU owned territory of Well, it was going to take two days to get there, so everyone was nervous as to what would await them at the heavily fortified base. It had been at least 5 hours since they left 2Fort and were all starting to get exhausted, especially Heavy, but Scout was still raring to go, after all, he was the runner of the team.

"Keep marching you useless chunks of rotting meat!" Soldier ordered.

"Soldier we are all tired, why don't we take a rest for twenty minutes or so?" Spyro asked.

"NO! WE KEEP MARCHING UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE YOU SISSIFIED MAGGOT SCUM!" Soldier roared. He took another step and his leg suffered a severe cramp. "DAHHHHH! FINE! WE CAN REST!"

They all sat down to rest and replenish. Heavy was most excited and dug into his sandviches eating four at a time. The Sniper drank a ton of coffee and filled a few jars to make jarate and to keep him awake during this god-awful march to Well. Spyro and Cynder sat on their haunches.

"Man I'm tired." He said.

"Yeah, me too." She agreed.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" He asked.

"That would be great." She replied to the purple dragon, in which he then went over to the piles of supplies and started digging through it, looking for something that would sate their appetites. Soldier was rubbing his leg when he saw the purple dragon digging through the small crates of food. He growled and stomped over to Spyro.

"Hey pest! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he barred his teeth at the young purple dragon.

"Just looking for food, that's all, it's not a big deal, really, so just calm down Soldier." Soldier eyes grew wide, not that anyone could see because of his helmet covering his eyes.

"CALM DOWN?! NOBODY TELLS ME TO CALM DOWN! ONLY I TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AND SOMETIMES I GET MAD AT ME FOR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" he roared.

"Soldier just breath, me and Cynder are hungry, can't we eat something?" Spyro asked.

"Yes you can! But you don't need to go through the stuff like some kind of animal! I sorted the supplies by letter from a to z as well as according to their weight and size!" Spyro shook his head. "Now I have to do it all over again! You aren't eating anything!" Spyro grew irritated.

"Come on Soldier, now your just being unreasonable."

"Are you trying to piss me off maggot? Get your scaled ASS back to your girlfriend!"

"Ok, fine." Spyro walked back to Cynder angry, but he knew anger lead to his dark side arising so he had to calm down, but he was so hungry. He got back to Cynder and told her what happened.

"Sorry Cyn, he won't let us have any; he got mad because I moved all the food around trying to look for something that we could eat." Cynder's eyes widened.

"Oh come on that's ridiculous. We are starving!" Suddenly the Spy became visible next to them carrying a small crate.

"Here you are my scaled coworkers; I grabbed a box full of hot dogs while Soldier wasn't looking after I heard him deny you nourishment." Both dragons looked at each other and then back to Spy.

"Wow thanks Spy, that was nice of you!" Cynder said.

"I agree with Cynder, this was a very nice thing to do, thank you Spy." Added Spyro.

"Not a problem, I do zis all ze time, he wouldn't let me eat ether after he found out I was a half inch out of single file."

"Oh, well, it figures I guess." Said Cynder. Spy nodded in agreement.

"We will meet again." And with that he activated his invisible watch and disappeared.

"So I guess now we should eat before we have to move out again." Spyro reminded Cynder.

Both dragons started to eat, as did the rest of the team. The Sniper was bored so he decided to go over and chat with the dragons, maybe learn a few things as well, being as he had never seen a real dragon before, unfortunately Sniper wasn't very good at starting conversations with people he didn't know very well.. He got up from the crate he was sitting on and made way over to were the two dragons were eating and talking, they sat right next to each other.

"Hey mates, how are ya doin'?" He asked. Spyro and Cynder both looked up at the slightly nervous Australian.

"Fine Sniper, and you?" Said Cynder with a smile.

"Ehhhh fine, just bloody fine, a bit bored, and a little hungry, Soldier won't let me eat anymore, bloody quack!" Said the irritated marksman. Spyro nodded.

"Yeah he didn't let us eat, but the Spy got us some food, thank the ancestors." The sniper adjusted his glasses and coughed.

"Well, I thought you might want to know something before I leave, that this battle is going to be one of the most intense you and some of us have ever had." Spyro smiled.

"Thanks for the heads up, we had a feeling from the photos that the spy took that it was going to be." Spyro put his paw over Cynder's. "We can do it if we all work together."

Sniper smiled when he saw Spyro put his paw over Cynder's. He wanted to say something but did not want them to know he noticed.

"Ok, well, I guess I will um, see you guys later." He hurried back to where he was, reached into the crate he was sitting on, grabbed a can of red bull, and chugged it down. Cynder looked at Spyro.

"He's a curious fellow isn't he Spyro?"

"Yeah, he looks nervous, or bothered, or both." He chuckled. Cynder felt something on her paw and saw that Spyro's was over hers.

"What are you doing Spyro?" Spyro looked up from his meal and turned to Cynder.

"What?" he asked confused. She eyed her paw and he looked down. He took his paw off hers. "Heh, instincts." She put her paw over his.

"It's just fine." She smiled at him. "I love you Spyro." Spyro smiled back.

"I love you too, Cynder." Soldier saw this and stomped over.

"Ooooooh noooooo, there will be no affection in my unit while I'm in charge!" He ordered.

"Soldier, we love each other, we will express it whenever we want! Why do you care anyway?" Cynder growled. Soldier barred his teeth

"Because! I want this march to be long and terrible, with no happiness or positive energy whatsoever! AND YOU ARE BREAKING THAT RULE! NOW CEASE YOUR AFFECTIONATE ACTIVITIES OR I WILL PERSONALLY SHOOT YOU AND HAVE YOU STUFFED YOU DISRESPECTFUL MAGGOTS!"

Both of the Dragons simply ignored him figuring that any attempt to instill any sense into the Soldier would be futile. In just a manner of minutes Soldier had everyone up and on the march again, but darkness came sooner than expected and after a little arguing over Soldier's attempt to march through the night they all finally agreed to make camp.

"All right you senseless maggots! Watch and learn about how to REALLY get a fire going!" Soldier tried and tried but couldn't seem to get a fire started. Spyro figured he would save the Soldier any further embarrassment and used his fire breath to start one. Soldier simply mumbled to himself.

"Showoff…"

Everyone pulled up a supply crate and sat around the camp fire.

"We should arrive at Well late afternoon, so you maggots better get some rest. The only rest you will get on the battlefield will be death! So none of you better mess this up!"

It slowly but surely got colder as the night progressed and everyone was closely huddled around the fire. Engineer played his guitar slowly and peacefully entertaining the few being that were still awake. Spyro and Cynder were cuddled close to each other and softly snoring. The only ones awake at the time besides Engineer was Sniper, Soldier, and Spy. Sniper shivered.

"Bloody hell its damn cold out 'ere." Engineer nodded.

"Yep"

"Zis is indeed a cold night, but it looks like our two dragon friends are quite warm." Spy noted slightly shivering.

"Quit your whining you maggoty French fry!" Soldier growled. "Be a man and brave the cold or I will personally choke your cowardly backstabbing life out of you!"

"Cowardly? I think not." Calmly replied the Spy.

"Peh." Grumbled Soldier. He did not like not being able to have the last word, but it was too cold to argue. His eyes fell to the two sleeping dragons they looked so peaceful. However, Soldier knew he did not have time to think about such things. Love was a waste of time in his eyes, but he knew that it did not seem that way to Spyro and Cynder. Suddenly, Cynder shifted and moved closer to Spyro. Soldier crossed his arms tightly to keep warm and try to sleep. Engineer continued playing his guitar and eventually everyone was asleep except him and Spy.

"Well, dear laborer, I believe we should try to sleep, ze battle will be harsh tomorrow."

"Yep, probably, but I think it may be different with the help of our two new friends."

"You zink so?"

"Definitely."

In a matter of minutes, the last two mercenaries fell asleep and only the sounds of crickets chirping and the crackle of the fire were to be heard in the deep, dark desert.

Early in the morning everyone was rudely awoken by the Soldier's trumpet.

"Alright you maggoty scum! Get your lazy asses up and get ready! We march for Well in 10 minutes!" He ordered.

Spyro looked up and saw Soldier marching away to begin kicking everyone who had ignored him in the heads. He lowered his head to Cynder who was cuddled up next to him and nudged her cheek softly with his nose.

"Cyn, Cynder, wake up, it's time to go." Cynder shifted slightly and moaned.

"Mmmmmm, what time is it?" She asked. Spyro looked at the sun briefly and then back to Cynder.

"It's seven O' clock."

"Ugh, ok, fine, but I'm so tired." She groaned.

"I know but Soldier will start yelling if we don't so we should probably get up, so open those beautiful eyes." He said.

Cynder's emerald colored eyes opened to see Spyro's face directly in front of hers, smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just so beautiful."

Cynder blushed madly and looked away smiling. Soldier began coming around to see if everyone was awake and kicked engineer in the head, luckily he still wore his hard hat.

"GET THE HELL UP!" he growled.

"Yeah yeah, stop kicking captain America."

Soldier then marched over to the two dragons.

"You two better get moving! We have work to do and I can't let us get held up by you two misfits!"

"Soldier just calm down we are all getting up!" Cynder growled slightly.

"Watch it missy or you will find out what it feels like to have my boot up your ass!" Spyro got in front of Cynder protectively and growled and snapped at Soldier.

"Back off Soldier! Don't you dare think you can talk to Cynder that way! Now, I'm getting sick of your attitude so go away or I will really get mad!" Soldier barred his teeth at the two dragons in front of him.

"Watch your mouth or I'll make sure you don't walk away from this conversation with teeth in it!"

"You don't scare me; I've destroyed hundreds of evil beings and Soldiers just like you! So I won't have a problem teaching you a lesson! SO BACK OFF!" he roared.

Soldier grumbled to himself and walked away. Spyro turned around to face Cynder.

"You alright?" he asked softly, care in his bright amethyst eyes.

"I'm fine Spyro, I wasn't worried, but….thanks for sticking up for me." Cynder said smiling slightly.

"Someone had to eventually, he's like a tyrant, and I had to protect you, because I love you, I wasn't going to let him talk to you that way." He explained.

"You're so sweet Spyro I love you too, thank you for everything, I owe you for so much."

"No Cynder, you don't, the only thing I want you to do is be with me and love me, that's all I ask."

"That shouldn't be too hard." She then licked Spyro's cheek. "Now come on slick, we are going to be late to the battlefield."

They all packed up and the groaning mercs began their march to Well, in which they would arrive in in just a few hours.

They marched for a while until they saw the territory of Well on the horizon.

"Huzzah! We are almost there mates!" Sniper cheered.

"You hear that Cyn? We are almost there."

"Good, I'm tired."

"You're telling me." He agreed.

The RED team marched down to their respected resupply room and geared up with the supplies they left from last time they were here.

"Alright maggots! This is going to be the toughest battle we have ever faced, so here is our strategy."

For almost an hour Soldier went over the plans they had to take over Well and avoid the sentries until the Spy removes them. It seemed like it would work, and since Spyro was great at devising strategy he knew it would work.

During the meeting, Cynder continuously turned around to look behind her. Spyro noticed and put his paw over Cynder's.

"What's up Cyn?" He asked with his caring eyes staring into hers.

"I keep thinking there is someone behind me watching, but it's probably nothing."

"Yeah, it's just because this place is so foreign to us and all of the machines that are around and making all sorts of strange noises."

"You're probably right, let's keep listening.

After the meeting, they sat around and refueled their energy before marching to the gates to prepare for the round. The mercs loaded their bullets and shells into their guns, pyro loaded a new propane tank onto his flamethrower, and heavy stuffed his pockets with sandviches. Spyro and Cynder simply waited for the countdown.

"We should have brought our armor with us Cynder. It would've made it a lot safer for us."

"Your right, it's very dangerous and too easy for us to get it, unfortunately it's too late." She frowned.

"We just have to be extra careful." He warned. Cynder nodded.

"Alright."

Everyone waited uncomfortably, shifting constantly and barely able to keep still. Sniper took a necklace out of his shirt and kissed it before putting it back, Spyro looked at him and Sniper noticed.

"Lucky charm." He grinned. Spyro smiled and looked at Cynder.

"I have mine right here." He said putting his wing over her and kissing her forehead. Suddenly the administrator was heard over the loudspeakers.

"Mission begins in 60 seconds!" The RED team and dragons could hear the BLU team from far away taunting them and calling them names. Scout came up behind Spyro and Cynder.

"Good freakin' luck you two, avoid dem sentries a'ight?" he reminded them. They both nodded.

"Thanks for reminding us, good luck to you as well." Spyro said."

Some of the BLU team had come up to their gate and taunted them.

"KA-BOOM!" went the BLU Demoman.

"You! Yes you! You are dead." The BLU Heavy pointed at the dragons.

Cynder shivered slightly remembering the BLU Heavy. Spyro noticed and nuzzled her.

"Don't worry, stay with me and we will get him this time." He smiled. Cynder only nodded.

"Mission begins in 30 seconds." Spyro went into an offensive stance, as did Cynder.

"Get ready Cynder!" Soldier drew his rocket launcher, put his shotgun on his belt, and had his shovel on the opposite side.

"Alright Maggots lock and load!" he said.

They all loaded rounds, bombs, and shells into the chambers and the Spy got a fresh cigarette out. Everyone took a deep breath and tapped their weapons with their fingers; Sniper drew an arrow from his quiver and held it against his huntsman. The two teenage dragons rapidly tapped the ground with their sharp claws as the final countdown began.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…begin."

"Just stay with me!" Spyro yelled to Cynder as the gates lowered and the bullets and explosives started flying.

Sentries beeped rapidly choosing their targets and RED and BLU mercs fought against each other trying to get the upper hand, the battle had begun. Spyro and Cynder rushed far right away from the central fight in order to avoid being hit. Sentries were everywhere, at least 4 that they could see but there was more, and according to the Spy's Intel, at least 7. They hid behind freight car after freight car slowly but surely making their way to the inside of the building the held the middle point on Well. They moved closer to the entrance and were spotted by a BLU Engineer looking for metal.

"Hey you two! Taste my boomstick!" The BLU Engineer quickly drew his shotgun and started firing at the two teenage dragons. Spyro and Cynder both rolled out of the way just in time and out of sight. The BLU Engineer spit on the ground and went looking for them, he came around the freight car and saw Spyro just sitting still and smiling at him.

"Hello!" Said Spyro. "Goodbye!" he then said. Suddenly Cynder jumped down from the top of the car and landed behind the BLU Engineer. He turned his head slightly from the sudden noise.

"What?" Then Cynder stabbed him through the chest with her sharp tail blade killing him instantly. Spyro then came up to Cynder who was standing over the fallen laborer.

"Nice work Cynder."

"Thanks."

They both then proceeded inside the main building and saw the first point. According to the strategy Soldier employed, BLU should have only had a Demoman and Scout on the point defending it, but for some reason, BLU had added another two mercs to the defense, a Heavy and Soldier. This was strange, how did they know that Spyro and Cynder were going to sneak in?

"Something isn't right Cyn, they have more guys up their than we thought."

"Just bad luck Spyro, that's all it is, we should be able to handle them. They don't know what they are up against!" she smirked. Spyro nodded.

"Alright let's go!"

They rushed in covertly; Cynder took out a BLU Sniper on patrol on their way there by slitting his throat, a barbaric way to die, but quiet and efficient. They quickly ran into a small room that led to the BLU base behind them and planned their attack.

"Alright I'll take out the Heavy first, you go for the Scout." Spyro whispered.

"Ok." She whispered back.

Spyro snuck up behind the Heavy and slashed at his back causing the large man to scream in terror in surprise and turn around to find Spyro mouth just opening and spewing fire at his face.

"MY FLESH, IT BURNS!" the BLU Heavy screeched. The other BLU mercenaries turned around to see their Heavy fall to the ground charred and dead. Their mouths dropped and they went silent but it was quickly broken by the sound of the scout next to them yelling.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Then is cries went silent to see him fall in front of the remaining BLU Demoman and Soldier, a bloody mess. They then looked up and saw Cynder standing were the Scout was, blood on her claws.

"Who's next?" she asked. The BLU Soldier growled.

"You get her and I'll get him! Go you drunk Englishmen in a dress!" The Demoman engaged Cynder and the Soldier went after Spyro.

Meanwhile outside the loads of Sentries on the ledges outside the middle point pinned down the RED team keeping them from moving up.

"Fight to the last man you maggots!" Soldier fired his rocket launcher at an enemy Spy who was all too obvious being disguised as a Scout running at normal speed and blew him into little bits. Demoman struggled to get sticky bombs near the sentries but before he could even detonate them, the BLU Engineers used their pistols to shatter them, as well as shoot at the RED Spy whenever he tried to sap them. It was strange usually the BLU team does not expect sticky bombs, the strategy was falling apart, they were being outflanked.

The RED Scout was shot in the leg and could no longer run so he limped back towards a RED freight car were he last saw his teams Medic.

"Yo doc c'mon man!" he yelled out. However, the Medic he found wasn't the one he was looking for, it was the enemy Medic. The BLU Medic stopped, widened his eyes in surprise and drew his syringe gun. Scout drew his pistol, which only had three shots left and fired. The BLU Medic got a few needles out and one is the Scout in the shoulder but the Scout got all three shots on the Medic two in the chest and on in the waist. The opposing side's medic fell to the ground dead. Scout smiled slightly but was quickly reminded of his wounds and limped to the nearest dispenser, he was done looking for Medic.

No matter what the RED team tried, they couldn't break through the sentry wall. Lucky for them, one merc didn't want to take this defeat so easily, so the RED Engineer snuck his way towards were Spyro and Cynder snuck into cap the middle point.

Back with Spyro and Cynder, the BLU Soldier fired his rockets at Spyro who avoided them by flying. He dodged the slow moving projectiles with ease causing the BLU Soldier to growl and throw his launcher down, not willing to take the time to reload and realizing that he was never going to hit the young purple dragon with his rockets. He took out his shotgun and fired. Spyro spun around in a circle nearly being hit by the pellets.

The BLU Demoman and Soldier were in an aggressive battle with Cynder praying to herself not to be directly hit by a grenade or sticky bomb. Demoman stopped for no more than 5 seconds to take a swig and Cynder saw her chance and spit poison at Demoman which he side stepped to avoid.

"Aye lassie, that ain't very nice now, you give a man a chance to finish his drink before fighting him!" he noted.

"I bet you would like that would you." Cynder spat at the drunken black Scottish Cyclops.

"Yus, actually I wud." Said the Demoman not sounding quite too sober. "Besides, you bloody women couldn't hit hard enough to daze a wee rabbit." Cynder growled at the sexist comment and charged at him. The Demoman dodged and fired a grenade, which Cynder knocked away with her tail that flew right back at the Demoman which instantly exploded him into a small shower of giblets.

"Yeah, girls can't hit anything, funny coincidence."

The Soldier missed four out of his six shots with his shotgun but the fifth struck Spyro's wing and caused him to fall. Soldier fired a sixth shot but it missed Spyro on the way down. He threw his shotgun aside and drew his shovel. He got on top of the wounded purple dragon, grabbed his throat with one hand, and held his shovel in the other.

"You are a spineless worm! You are a mistake of nature! You are walking vomit!" he insulted the purple dragon, which growled and bit his right arm causing him to yell and drop his shovel. He started beating on Spyro's face to get him to release his grip on his arm but the strong purple dragon held tight.

"Gaaaaah! Let go of me you purple maggot!" Cynder saw Spyro in trouble and went to help him. She let loose a cloud of shadow on the Soldier that caused him to fall over backwards letting Spyro up. He got up quickly and started loading shells into his shotgun that he had grabbed as the two dragons quickly approached him. He cocked his gun and aimed it at them but instead received eight pistol rounds in his chest from behind. He shook slightly, fell to his knees, and then the ground, his helmet rolling off and stopping a few inches from his head.

The mysterious shooter was none other than the good ol' Texas boy from tiny bee cave, The RED Engineer.

"Well you two looked like you needed some help. Good thing I got here in time."

The two dragons both nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Engineer." Said Spyro.

"Yup, now come on I'll get a teleporter up so we can get rid of these damn sentries from behind. You two cover me." Spyro and Cynder nodded and followed him into a corner where he started building his teleporter. Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled.

"You kicked butt back their Cyn, you certainly showed them."

"You're not so bad yourself slick. That Soldier had no idea what he was up against; too bad you needed my help to get him off you." Cynder smirked as she finished.

"Nah, I would've gotten him, I was going to use my fire element to set him ablaze, but thankfully you saved me the trouble...and the mess." He said ignoring her teasing.

Finally, the Engineer finished the teleporter and smiled at his creation.

"It's a beauty ain't it? He asked.

"Yes it is Engineer." Said Cynder. Spyro looked up suddenly.

"Now it's time to take out those sentries."

"Yup, I'll stay here to upgrade this here tele." Spyro and Cynder made their way to the top of the ledge and peaked out to see Engineers constantly hitting their sentries and shooting at any spies that got to close. They counted the sentries. There was a major problem; there were twice as many sentries then intelligence reported.

"How? How are their twice as many sentries? Something isn't right." Spyro said.

"More sentries or not we still need to take them out." Cynder reminded him.

"Your right." Spyro thought to himself for no more than a few seconds and then an idea came to his head.

"Alright, we need some kind of distraction."

"I'll do it." She quickly volunteered.

"No, it's very dangerous, there are too many sentries, and you can't dodge them all."

"Oh c'mon Spyro, I can do it!"

"Cynder, normally I would let you go since you can take care of yourself very well, but we don't come back to life like the team does." Cynder sighed.

"I guess you right."

"And what would I do if I lost you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" He added.

"Ok…so what's the plan then?"

"Hmmmm, we could get Scout to drink that punch he always goes on about that makes him invincible."

"I think that would work."

Spyro and Cynder both snuck outside to find the Scout. The RED team was divided by two RED freight cars half of them behind one and the other half behind the other. Soldier, Heavy and Scout were taking cover waiting for the right moment to strike. They all turned to see Spyro and Cynder get behind the freight car with them.

"What are you maggots doing!"

"We tried to capture the middle point. But we can't move up to do so without the rest of the team assisting so we came back to find Scout to deal with that." Spyro explained. They all saw Engineer come rushing back.

"They found my tele and took it out, they nearly got me too."

"That's alright Engineer." The Soldier turned to Spyro.

"Well? Spit it out, what's your plan?" The impatient Soldier asked.

"We need Scout to drink his punch and distract the sentries while we take them out."

"Hmph, that may work, I was going to think of that." Soldier lied. Spyro turned to Scout.

"Can you do it Scout?"

"Yeah! I can do it!" He then chugged two cans of Bonk down and rushed out in front of the sentries with the rest of the team following behind to remove the sentries. This is where it all fell apart.

The sheer force of the sentries all shooting at Scout at once forced him back so far that he got out of range and fell twenty feet to his death. Then the sentries targeted the Dragon and team. Spyro grabbed Cynder who was in front of him and rolled out of the way behind a small freight car. The raging sentry fire dropped Sniper and Pyro instantly and Soldier is hit seven times in the leg before limping behind a crate. Spy went invisible the second he was blood and backtracked. Demoman backs up as fast as possible but is too late and is shot dead. Heavy didn't even get time to spin up his minigun and is gibbed by Sentry rockets, Medic was healing him and the minute he saw the rockets gib the Heavy he dived out of the way behind a freight car where Engineer was. Spyro lay on top of Cynder protecting her from the rockets and bullets that whizzed overhead with both their eyes closed. It was a massacre.

By now only Spyro, Cynder, Spy, Soldier, Medic, and Engineer remained. Blood was everywhere, as were body parts, they could hear the BLU Engineers laughing and taunting the few survivors, it was all quiet for the first time since the start of the round. None of the team that was killed seemed to respawn, strange. They all leaned up from their laying down position.

"What the hell happened?" said Spyro angrily, growling.

"I-I don't know." Said Cynder.

They could here Soldier groaning behind a crate, just below the ledge the sentries were on.

"Medic!" Yelled Soldier.

"I can't get to you Soldier! Hold on!" Medic replied.

"We have to get out of here, we've lost." Said Spyro.

Medic took a peak out to see if anyone saw him and decided to make a run for Soldier. He laned up and ran but a blue dot appeared on his head and a Sniper blew his brains all over the wall behind him.

"DAMN IT!" Yelled Soldier.

"Stay put for the ancestors sake!" Yelled Spyro.

"Cynder do you think you can cause fear in those Engineers for just a few seconds without getting out from cover."

"I think so, it will only hold for a few seconds, so they will come back before you know it. I couldn't before because they were behind their sentries but now I have a clear line of sight, so it should work. She noted.

"Alright, I'm going to go get Soldier." She reared up on her hind legs and blew a stream of fear at the Engineers who stood out in the open.

They screamed in terror, grabbed their sentries, and backed out. Spyro ran up to soldier and grabbed him by his uniform and started to drag him back behind the freight car. The Engineers quickly realized what had happened, came back out, and deployed their sentries but Spyro and Soldier were already out of range. They all grumbled and drew their shotguns and chased them. Soldier drew his shotgun and fired at the pursuing Engineers as Spyro tried to drag him to safety.

"FIGHT LIKE A MAN SISSIES!" He cried out to the irritated BLU hardhats.

After dropping two Engineers, they were behind safety. Soldier was in complete awe, he was just saved by the very thing that he hated so much, and despite this, he didn't say a word.

"Ok, let's get out of here before they smart up and come over here to get us. Spyro said.

Engineer and Spy held Soldier up as they assisted him in walking. The few survivors left Well and made their slow, long, painful trek back to the RED headquarters of 2Fort, depressed, aching, and in shock.

**Wow, what a long gruesome chapter, I broke my record for words in a chapter. I have an additional 2500 or so which I am very pleased about. I really hope you enjoyed this one, I worked really hard to finish it and make it pretty :D**


	16. Chapter 16 A Long, Painful, Walk

**Chapter 16 is here! You've waited long enough so instead of wasting your time with my inane babbling, we can just get right on to the story. **

Spyro, Cynder, Soldier, Engineer, and Spy were all limping back to 2Fort, tired, wounded, and still reeling from the shock of their massive defeat. Soldier's leg had been wounded in battle and he was not able to walk on it; Spy and Engineer had to hold him up while he walked on his still functioning opposite leg. As the last three mercs followed Spyro and Cynder back to 2Fort something came into the Soldier head, something simple, but to Soldier, beyond his comprehension.

"Why did he save me?" he thought to himself. A normal person would understand, but to Soldier, it was unheard of. None of the other mercenaries had ever saved him when he needed help, but this stranger, Spyro, whom he barely knew despite having worked with him for a few months, did so without hesitation.

It made it even more unbelievable because he had gotten into a fight with Spyro before the battle over something he had said to his girlfriend, Cynder. He had no explanation for this anomaly, other than it might have benefitted that "purple pest".

"Hmph." The Soldier grumbled to himself. Engineer turned to him.

"Oh, what's the problem now?"

"It's none of your concern, so shut up and keep carrying me or I will personally fuse those goggles to your face with my fist!" Soldier threatened

"Yeah yeah…" Engineer mumbled.

Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder upfront were having their own conversation.

"I just can't believe it Cynder; it shouldn't have fallen apart." Spyro said shaking his head sorrowfully. "I feel like it is all my fault." Cynder looked at him.

"Spyro, it's not your fault, you did all you could and you even got what is left of us home." She reminded him.

"No Cynder, 'we' did. If it wasn't for you scaring those engineers out of their nests I don't know what I would've done." He replied.

"Yes but…" Spyro then interrupted Cynder.

"There is nothing to it Cynder, I can never forget what I saw, all the blood and corpses of our allies strewn about the area, and the plan should've worked." Cynder finally got tired of Spyro blaming himself and spoke out.

"Spyro! Are you forgetting that Soldier devised it, not you?!" Spyro looked back up at her.

"You're probably right Cyn, it wasn't my fault, but I believe there is no blame to be placed at all now that I have had time to think. Why didn't our allies respawn? How did the enemy become so prepared, almost like they knew we were coming? Maybe they did know, but how?" Cynder pondered Spyro's questions, not able to get the answer until she said.

"What if it was the red Spy?"

"What? The red Spy? I doubt it, those sentries aren't programmed to miss the Spy in particular, and I think that it was someone else, someone outside the RED team possibly."

"But who?" she asked.

"I don't know, I think we need to investigate when we get back the base."

"Sounds like a plan." She replied to him.

"I'm just happy me and you are alright, if something had happened to you I could never forgive myself." He said looking down at his paws, slight tears forming in his eyes. "Sometimes Cynder I don't feel like I can protect you, especially since you were almost killed when things started to fall apart last battle."

"Spyro, of course you can, I'm still alive aren't I?" she laughed slightly, only to see Spyro still depressed.

"For now, but what if you get hurt later? In another battle? Now that we are in a relationship, it is my duty to look out for you and protect you, and I'm afraid that I'm not doing the best of jobs right now." A single tear fell to the ground from one of his eyes. Cynder shook her head and brought his head up with the side of her tail blade.

"Yes you are Spyro! You always have, I love you Spyro." Spyro could not keep back a small smile at those three effective words.

"And I love you Cynder." He said causing her to smile at him. She kissed his cheek and licked the side of his muzzle.

"Now let's focus on getting back to the base were we can figure this all out."

"Hey can we get movin' soon you guys?" called out the Engineer from behind them. Spyro and Cynder both noticed that they had stopped walking.

"Sorry." Cynder replied to the exhausted construction worker.

The mercenaries and dragons all continued their long walk back to 2Fort, their energy spent and their bodies worn. Hours past in what seem liked days to the travelers and before they knew it, a cold night was upon them. Spyro made a fire out of a pile of dried grass and Engineer and Spy set Soldier down on the ground. Cynder snuggled up next to Spyro and laid her head against his shoulder as they tried to get warm. Spy and Engineer simply sat around, nothing to do but wait and sleep.

"Man it's cold out here." Said the purple dragon shivering. Soldier wanted to say "No shit Sherlock." but he was still too dumbfounded that Spyro had saved him to say anything mean and spiteful to him. What Soldier did do was groan as another wave of pain went through his leg.

"Aghh damn!" Spyro turned over to Soldier.

"You don't sound to good Soldier, are you going to be alright till we get back?" Spyro asked. Soldier expected a smartass comeback now that the "purple pest" had saved him, but it didn't come. Soldier didn't want to admit pain or weakness so he lied.

"Yes I will be fine..." he said plainly. It was an obvious lie to Spyro.

"Soldier, if you really need help I can and will, all you have to do is say… your leg is bleeding pretty badly." He replied.

"NO! Now shut you yapping pie hole!" He said half trying to get Spyro mad.

"Alright, alright, geese…" Spyro grumbled. Cynder looked up at Spyro from his shoulder.

"Spyro why do you keep trying to be nice to him? He would never return the favor if you ever needed it." She noted.

"It's just the way I am Cynder, everyone deserves more than one chance, like you." He said.

"Me?" she replied.

"Yes, when you were evil, but then when I saved you from Malefor, you had changed but others didn't want to believe it but I did, and I'm very happy I did so. Otherwise you and I would've never gotten together and I shudder to think of what life would be like if that was so, I love you too much Cynder." Cynder's face lit up a bright red but she made no motion to hide it from the purple dragon.

She knew deep in her heart that she and Spyro were destined to be together forever. Even after they die and go to the ancestors, they would never part.

"You're so sweet Spyro, I love you too." Cynder kissed him on the lips and he did not hesitate to kiss back, despite the three mercenaries all just a few feet away. Engineer chuckled and Spy didn't acknowledge anything. Soldier turned away, half disgusted but also curious.

"What was it like to be in love?" he asked himself. Like before, he thought it was a waste of time and money, and that did not change, but how the feeling ever came up was where his curiosity lie.

Unbeknownst to Soldier, most people take a long while before they show as much love as these two do, Spyro and Cynder had gotten together and loved each other as much as two who had been together forever, it was definitely destined to be.

The next day everyone quickly got up and started walking, desperate to make it back to base, where they could find the other mercenaries, get in a soft bed, and eat a warm meal. Engineer said to them the earlier in the morning that they should be there before sundown, everyone could only hope.

As the day carried on and everyone struggled to make it back, the heat had become unbearable and the mercs and dragons were practically baking in the hot sun.

"Damn it! Why did it have to get so hot?" Soldier growled.

"Yer tellin' me, it is dog gone hot out here!" Engineer said wiping the sweat of his brow.

"It would be great if we had something to drink! I don't intend on going out from dehydration!" Soldier exclaimed. Spyro suddenly got an idea, but he knew the others might not like it, especially Soldier.

"Umm, guys, we could drink water but…" Spyro was then cut off by Soldier suddenly.

"How? HOW! TELL US!"

"Well, I can create ice, using one of my elemental breaths, and because it is so very humid out here, the water vapor in the air should freeze easily. I could then melt it with my fire breath."

"You want me to drink something that came out of your dirty, filthy, disease ridden, slimy mouth?" Soldier said eyes wide, but as we all know, no one could tell either way.

"Uhhhh yes?"

"NOOOOO! NEVER! I WOULD RATHER BE KILLED BY A HEAT STROKE AND THEN EATEN ALIVE BY BUZZARDS THEN DRINK THAT!" Soldier roared.

"Oh come on Soldier my mouth is entirely clean, I promise."

"I'm so thirsty I don't give a damn! Go ahead Spyro." Engineer said.

"Sounds great Spyro, besides, I kiss that mouth, so it doesn't really matter to me." Cynder laughed, blushing slightly and causing Spyro to smile. "His mouth is definitely clean Soldier; I have had plenty of time to figure that out…" Cynder added making both her and Spyro blush madly. Spy then cleared his throat.

"I agree with ze Soldier, zat is most unnerving, but I don't intend on dying out here so go ahead."

"If you moronic misfits make me drink it I will personally chop your legs out from under you and make you crawl with your tongues!"

Spyro sighed, opened his maw, and sprayed out freezing air that started forming a small ice block that grew in size until it was slightly smaller than a basketball. Spyro closed his maw and took a breath in from using so much energy. Spyro told Spy to hold it up above the ground so that they could get at the water once he melted it slightly.

"Well… their it is." Spyro said pleased with his work but tired out form doing it since he had used a lot of his energy from the battle yesterday and from all the walking. Engineer grabbed his empty canteen, held it under the ice block, and waited.

Spyro opened his maw slightly and started melting the ice slowly; water droplets rolled down the ice block to the bottom and dripped into the hardhats canteen, which once it was full, took a huge drink of it.

"Not bad friend." He said. Spy did the same, Cynder held her mouth under the ice and let water drip into her mouth, and then Spyro followed right after she had her drink. Spyro looked up at Soldier.

"Ok Soldier there is still a little bit of ice left, so get a drink if you want but if not the ice will melt in a matter of minutes in this forsaken heat."

"NO! I will not!" he stubbornly rejected.

"Well… it's your loss." Spyro simply said.

"Damn…" Soldier grumble, as Spy and Engineer picked him up and held his arms over their shoulders again.

Everyone thanked Spyro except Soldier and they all started walking again, refreshed, hydrated, and ready to make the short trip back to their headquarters, 2Fort.

**That is it for this one people; I wanted to note that I am a little bit worried about the attraction of my story. I read the first chapter and it looks very sloppy, I believe that is because when I started writing, it was just purely for my own entertainment, but now that I have come such a long way, I am more professional about it, which I am worried that people are missing out on, thinking its more sloppiness. I know it is a bizarre crossover but still…**

**Anyhow see you all next chap, thanks for sticking around and reading this mess! Peace to all!**


	17. Chapter 17 Return Home, An Investigation

**Nothing special here readers, just Chapter 17 of this mediocre story! Enjoy!**

The dragons and mercenaries arrived over a small hill to see 2Fort just on the horizon. Spyro and Cynder were at the head of the group and as soon as Spyro saw the base, he smiled.

"Thank the ancestors!" he exclaimed.

"Finally! Errrr… I mean… I knew we'd make it back!" Said the exhausted Soldier.

"Suuure ya did…," mumbled Engineer to himself. Spyro shook his head

"Come on guys, let's go, my paws hurt like crazy." Cynder nodded in agreement.

They all continued their trip until they reached 2Fort and went inside. Immediately all the mercenaries that did not respawn in the recent battle rushed to their aid.

"What happened to you guys?" Spyro asked them. Sniper came up to him and answered the question everybody was thinking.

"We don't bloody get it! Someone set the spawn target to 'ere rather than bloody Well!"

"Who could've done that?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know, but it really makes me nervous, knowing that there is someone in the base who is watching our every bloody move." Sniper looked behind himself and then turned back. "Gives me bloody shivers."

"Well whoever they are they will wish they never pissed me off!" added the Soldier who then grunted when he tried to use his wounded leg. This reminded Medic of Soldiers condition and he grabbed onto him and helped him to the medical bay were he could work on his wounds. Before he could turn away, Spyro noticed Engineer approaching him.

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks for saving my behind." He smiled.

"No problem Engineer, I'm just happy that we are back." Engineer nodded and patted Spyro on the shoulder before leaving for the mess hall to eat as much as he could; he was starving from it being days since he ate.

Spyro and Cynder walked past all the mercs who chatted amongst themselves and sat down on a small bench up against the wall. Spyro took a deep breath and turned to Cynder.

"Well, we made it." He said.

"Yes we did." There was a small pause but then Cynder's stomach growled. Spyro laughed slightly and she blushed and cleared her throat. Cynder pushed him playfully. "Come on slick, let's go get something to eat."

Both the dragons decided to go hurry to the mess hall to get something to eat before Heavy consumed it all.

As they were eating at the table while sitting on their haunches Spyro's tail instinctively wandered over to Cynder's and wrapped itself around hers. She leaned up from her plate and looked behind herself and Spyro to see their tails intertwined. She smiled and tightened hers around his causing him to look up from his plate and look over to Cynder.

"What?" he asked.

"Your tail has mine." She stated simply. Spyro looked from behind them to see his tail around hers.

"Oh, sorry, it's like it has a mind of its own sometimes." He apologized while blushing.

"Spyro its ok, we are together, it should be happening." She said smiling slightly to reassure the flustered purple dragon. "Besides, I like when you do that, it makes me feel safe." She added. Spyro couldn't help but smile and lick her on the cheek.

"I love you so much Cynder, sometimes I feel like you're the only one that gets me." Cynder nodded

"I feel the same way; others always seem to feel uncomfortable around me. They probably think I am going to return to evil at any moment, but not you Spyro, you trust me."

"I do trust you, and always will."

"We belong together don't we Spyro?" She asked and Spyro put his forepaws over hers.

"Yes, forever and into the next life and all the lives that we may live and even unto death." He said without hesitation, staring into her bright green eyes and her staring into his amethyst ones.

"Spyro, you mean so much to me, I could never be without you."

"You won't, I will never leave you."

Both dragons embraced each other for several minutes. As they hugged, Cynder laid her head against his broad muscular chest and could hear his steady heartbeat and breathing. Cynder thought to herself, she was right in what she had told herself several years ago when they first got together after defeating Malefor, he was the one, and she never wanted to be without him. She just felt right being embraced by him, his strong forelegs and wings around her, keeping her safe… from harm… from evil. No one would ever hurt her with him around and she would watch his back at all times to make sure he would never get hurt either.

After a few minutes the two dragons broke it off and decided to go check up on Soldier against Cynder's will. She told Spyro he was an ungrateful, spiteful, angry psychopath whose selfishness is only surpassed by his ego. However, after a little while, Spyro convinced her and she followed him to the infirmary.

Spyro and Cynder both walked down the halls of 2Fort towards the infirmary and greeted a few of the mercenaries on the way, their claws clicked along the floor causing a minor echo to reverberate down the hall. When they arrived at the infirmary door, they could hear growling and yelling coming from inside, presumably from Soldier. The two dragons looked at each other and then proceeded inside.

"You call this a bandaged wound?! I've seen better medical work from the people that give you flu shots at the drug store!" Yelled the Soldier at Medic. "Now I demand that you discharge me this instant so that I may hunt down the low life the screwed up our battle, or I will personally knock the German right out of you!"

Medic just shook his head and waved Soldier off. As the Soldier got off the medical table he was on, he noticed the two dragons staring at him.

"What? Instead of standing there like a couple of clueless idiots' maybe you should be hunting down the maggot that caused the failure in our last battle!"

"That's why we came to you get you Soldier, we thought we might tell you that we should start looking around." Said Spyro.

"Oh please don't throw your excuses at me, why don't you get me results instead?!" Cynder sighed and decided instead of yelling at the nutcase, to keep it calm.

"Soldier just calm down, we don't know where to start, so why don't you just tell us where we should start?"

"Fine! I guess I have to do everything myself don't I!? Replied Soldier stubbornly. Spyro and Cynder just shook their heads.

The two dragons followed Soldier as he stomped out of the room. They made their way to the respawn room where the machine that clones the mercenaries sits. The respawn machine was gigantic, bigger then one of the guardians, and had nine lights, one for each mercenary. Soldier went over to the machine's interface and tapped on it with a finger. It lit up and he continued tapping on the different menu options. Spyro and Cynder had no idea about what was going on so they just watched and waited for Soldier to say something. The Soldier tapped one last time on the interface before barring his teeth, cracking his knuckles, and turning to the two dragons.

"Well, it seems that someone indeed changed the respawn machines targeter to send the new clones to here instead of Well. Whoever did this is going to pay!" He said shaking his fist in the air.

"I wonder who could've done it?" Spyro asked.

"It couldn't have been any of the mercenaries that survived, they were all equally targeted by the sentries, and I doubt that BLU would kill any of their informers." Cynder noted.

Spyro was looking around the room for any evidence that the intruder may have left behind and noticed a camera on the wall.

"Hey Soldier? What's that?" he pointed with his wing.

"Oh, that is a camera, it captures footage of this room for us to watch over again, unfortunately the entire camera system is broken thanks to Demoman stumbling over the system while drunk. Not a single camera's recordings are viewable in the entire base, it does still record though."

"Is there a way you can fix it?" asked Spyro.

"Maybe, I could get Engineer to fix it; we haven't had time to do it before." Soldier scratched his chin. "Once its fixed we will be able to see who came in here and tampered with the machine!" Soldier finished with an evil looking grin.

They made their way out of the respawn room but just as they exited Cynder could've sworn she saw a dragon watching them out of the corner of her eye behind a stone pillar that extended from the floor to the ceiling. She shook it off as a shadow cast by one of them as they were leaving and continued following her purple mate and the angry psychopathic commando. Besides, how could another dragon have gotten here without anyone knowing?

Once the three got into the hall Soldier stopped and turned around to face the dragons.

"Ok, I will go and have Engineer get right on fixing the surveillance system so you two go enjoy some chew toys or something!" Soldier marched away leaving the two dragons in the hallway alone.

"So now what?" Cynder asked the purple dragon next to her.

"I don't know, we could question the other mercenaries but what could they tell us? It wasn't anyone on our team and they would've told us if they saw anything the moment we arrived back."

"True, I guess all we can do is wait for Engineer to fix that machine thing." She replied and Spyro nodded.

"I agree, let's go to our room and take a nap; we haven't slept for a while."

"Sounds good Spyro."

Spyro and Cynder proceeded to their room to sleep until Soldier came to get them with any new evidence he would receive after Engineer fixed the surveillance system.

Meanwhile across the base, the Heavy was just leaving the mess hall after gorging himself and wanted to go to his room to sleep and regain all the energy he used eating everything. As he walked down a long red colored hallway he heard someone run behind him and from the sound of it, it had to be Spyro or Cynder, because he heard claws click along the tiled floor. He turned around but nobody was there.

"Dah?" Heavy called out but there was no answer. The fat Russian shrugged and continued down the hall. After another minute or so, he heard the same sound again behind him. He turned around but still no one was there.

"Spy? You play tricks on me? If you are, I will keel you!"

Suddenly someone tapped the heavies shoulder from behind causing Heavy to jump forward to the ground yelling and turn around to see who it was.

"Heavy, what in ze hell are you doing?" Asked the Spy.

"Were you playing tricks on me?" Heavy asked, his guard up.

"Oh please, don't accuse me such childish things." Replied the spy dusting his suit off. "Zat is a low only zat Soldier and Scout have ze honor of." Heavy shook his bald head.

"Then we have problem, someone following me, thought it was you."

"Oh so we have an intruder do we? Should we tell Soldier?"

"No, if false alarm Soldier will yell at us, and I hate when Soldier yells at us." Said the Heavy.

"True my obese friend, let us continue with our day." Spy helped the Heavy up and they both continued down the hall, but just a few doors down behind them, someone was watching them.

As the day dragged on everyone went about their business, Sniper cleaned out his scope, Scout finished his third can of bonk for the day, crushed it, and threw it in the massive pile with the others, and Pyro replaced the used up gas tank on his flamethrower. Heavy lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling, worried about the sound he heard earlier in the day when he was in the hall. The rest of the team and dragons slept, except for Engineer and Soldier.

They both were awake in the surveillance room. The room was filled with televisions and old VHS tape players. The single TV that was on was the only source of light in the room and Soldier and Engineer stood in front of it.

Soldier stared at the screen waiting for it to play video instead of producing the 'snow' screen. Engineer was off to the side working on the main system with a screwdriver and pliers.

"Almost done? It's been hours! If you don't fix it in the next few seconds I will personally rip your intestines out of your ass and choke you to death with them!" Soldier growled and threatened.

"Yep, I think I've got it!" Engineer said as he screwed the top of the system back on and set it back on the table it lay on. He pressed the on button and the TV screen switched to video. Soldier grinned.

"About damn time! Put in the tape from a few days ago! Hurry up!"

"Alright alright!" Engineer replied as he dug through the piles of tapes. When he found it he put it in a tape player under the TV and pressed play.

"So what are we looking for again?"

"The intruder numbnuts! So pay attention and fast forward to right before the battle, because the machine was working when we left."

Engineer shook his head adjusted his hardhat before fast-forwarding to the spot Soldier ordered him too. He stopped it and played it right as it hit four minutes before the battle. Soldier's eyes widened as did Engineer's when they saw the intruder.

"WHO IN THE HELL IS THAT!" he roared.

**Cliffhanger! I am such a terrible person… hehehe. Maybe if you people review I will write the next one faster. Thanks to all those that have read this far! See you next chapter!**

**P.S. I can't help but make a major decision at this point in the story, I had decided to completely remove Sparx. He just seems like a useless side character and when I put in parts with him in them I feel like I am doing filler sentences and paragraphs :/ Basically, he's outta here, I'm not the only author that has done this.**


	18. Chapter 18 Saboteur Revealed

**Nothing much to say here other than welcome back to my fellow readers and writers, (the not so long awaited) Chapter 18 of Meet the Spyro has arrived. Enjoy!**

Soldier stared at the screen in complete awe. After a whole minute Soldier turned to Engineer who was equally shocked.

"Go get the pest and his stupid girlfriend." He said plainly. Engineer did not hesitate and ran to get Spyro and Cynder.

Both of the dragons were sleeping soundly next to each other, both of them sprawled out on the bed. Engineer burst in and quickly shook both the tired dragons.

"Hey you guys! Hurry, get up! You need to see what me and Soldier found, you ain't gonna believe it!" Spyro opened his eyes first.

"Wha-What?" He asked confused.

"Just c'mon, wake up your gal and come with me, I'll be waiting in the hall." Engineer turned and left the room.

Spyro got on his paws, stretched his wings and legs, and cracked his neck unintentionally. He turned to Cynder and licked her face.

"Cynder, you need to get up, Engineer and Soldier found something that we need to see." Cynder opened her eyes and looked up at the male staring down at her.

"They did?" She asked.

"Yes, so get up and let's follow Engineer."

"Ok."

Cynder stretched herself out; similar to the way a cat or dog would do it. Spyro couldn't help but stare at her as her curves were shown off to him, she was a very attractive dragoness. When she finished stretching, she looked at him with her bright emerald eyes.

"Spyro? What are you staring at?" she smiled, half knowing the answer.

"You're just so beautiful." He said. Cynder could only blush.

"Thank you Spyro, I'm happy that I have someone to call me that, to tell me that I'm beautiful… to say that they love me."

"That's why I'm here." He said nodding and smiling. She licked him back. When she tried to think, Cynder completely forgot about what Spyro said about Engineer.

"Ok, what was it that Engineer said again?" She laughed.

"He said that he and Soldier found something, he's waiting outside so let's go." He explained. She nodded and both dragons left the room and went out into the hall.

"What took you two so long? Soldier is gonna be pissed." He said as he saw the door open and the two dragons emerge.

"Sorry Engineer, me and Cynder were just talking."

"Oh, say no more, let's just hurry before Soldier throws a temper tantrum." He said.

Spyro, Cynder, and Engineer quickly made their way down a few halls to the surveillance room. Once they reached it, Engineer opened the door and held it for Spyro and Cynder. Soldier turned to the dragons and growled.

"What took you two misfits so long!?"

"Sorry Soldier, we were just so tired from the long walk the other day."

"Ok fine, you just have to see this, maybe you can explain who the hell this is!" Soldier turned around and started to rewind the tape to just before the mystery person appears on the screen. He then played it and let Spyro and Cynder watch.

They waited for a few seconds and then the mystery figure walked on screen and started tampering with the machine while looking at a piece of paper, presumably reading instructions on what to do. Spyro's eyes widened in complete and utter surprise, Cynder couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was a pink dragon, female obviously to Spyro and Cynder.

"H-how!?" Spyro exclaimed.

"By the ancestors! How?!" Cynder added in awe.

"What? Who is it!?" Soldier asked, waiting for an answer.

"Tha-that's Ember!" Spyro exclaimed again.

"Who the hell is Ember?" Soldier growled, clenching his fist.

"She's someone we know from back home!" Spyro replied.

"Another she? Damn, I can't take all these women running around!" Soldier groaned.

"How did she get here?" Engineer asked.

"I don't know, is it possible the BLU Engineer built the same thing you did?" Spyro asked.

"It is, but BLU would have to steal the blueprints, or at least copy them, maybe the person on this video here did that?"

"I bet she also informed the BLU's that we were coming to Well, which is how they were so prepared." Spyro added.

"Whoever she is I'm going wring her little neck out for screwing up our plans!" Soldier angrily noted.

"Why is she working for BLU? How could she betray us and help an enemy?!" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, maybe she is mad at us?" Cynder said.

"You're right, the last time we saw here she was pretty mad."

"Why? What did you two idiots do to her?" Soldier asked.

"Well, she is obsessed with me, I don't know why but I think she wants to be my mate or something, and because I'm already in love with Cynder, I denied her, but she keeps coming back." Spyro explained.

"Who would ever want you anyway?" Soldier asked only to have Engineer hit him on the shoulder.

"I wish she'd just leave us alone, I can't stand her! She is always trying to steal Spyro from me, this time I am going to teach her a lesson when we find her! Cynder growled.

"Cynder, don't worry, you know I'd never leave you, I've said it before and I meant it, like I do now, I only want to be with you." He smiled assuring her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you to someone else." She said

"You won't, ever, I promise."

Soldier by now was fed up and cleared his throat to get the attention of the two dragons. They both turned their head to look at him.

"Ok! Enough of this lovey dovey crap! Let's go hunt a pink lizard!" Soldier roared and marched away to grab his trusty shotgun.

All of them followed Soldier and once he acquired his shotgun from his room, he called all of the team to the cafeteria using the loudspeakers located all over the base. Once everyone gathered in the cafeteria Soldier got up on top of one of the tables and spoke out.

"There are two very important things I have to announce. One: I hate you all!" Some of the team looked at each other in confusion. "Two: We have a saboteur in our base! She is pink colored and a dragon, just like Spyro and Cynder! She sabotaged the respawn machine and we need to find her, I want her head on a pi- "Spyro stopped Soldier and whispered something to him which he growled and sighed. "Take her alive…," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. The search began for the annoying pink dragoness.

The search went on for hours, they looked everywhere, but despite their hard search, nothing came up. Everyone returned to the cafeteria and met.

"Did you maggots turn anything up?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well this is great! Just great! She is nowhere to be seen!" Soldier groaned.

"She may have already left, gone back to the BLU base, and the only way we can get her is to fight our way there, back through the remaining territories we don't own. Well, Hydro, and so on." Spyro explained. "We should get back to our offensive so we can finish this war and catch Ember as well." Spyro added. Cynder nodded.

"I agree with Spyro."

"So then what are we wasting time for!? LET'S GO KICK SOME BLU ASS!" Soldier roared.

"Soldier calm bloody down! We just got back, let's stay for a day or two and then go, I'm still bloody knackered from our last battle." Sniper said irritatingly. Everyone else agreed.

"Ok FINE! But all you maggots better be rested in two days or I'll personally blow your heads off and drag your lifeless corpses to the battlefield to use as meat shields!" He threatened.

"Soldier don't worry we'll be ready, and I'm anxious to get back out there and deal with the BLU's defense at Well." Soldier nodded and marched off, deciding to go and pick on someone doing something he thought was wrong.

"I still can't believe Ember would do this!" Spyro exclaimed.

"I do, she is crazy, and she would do anything to get you, even allying with our enemies." Cynder replied.

"I didn't think so, but I guess anyone is capable of anything, maybe is should've seen this coming?"

"Well we know now, so like you said, all we can do is continue the fight." She replied and started walking but Spyro put his paw on her shoulder to stop her.

"Remember Cynder, she isn't evil, she is desperate, I don't think we should outright kill her."

"I wasn't Spyro; I was just going to teach her a lesson." Cynder smiled. Spyro smiled back and shook his head.

"I know how protective you can be of our relationship Cynder when you think someone threatens it. But you should know that she's no threat, she just thinks she is."

"I guess…" Cynder trailed off.

"Cynder I have told you this a million times, I have no interest in Ember at all, so let's just forget her."

"Ok Spyro, I will, let's just go." She motioned with her wing towards the entryway to the hall. Both dragons left the cafeteria and went to their rooms and went back to sleep.

Those two rest days went very fast to everyone at the RED Base, much faster than they wanted and before everyone knew it, they were preparing to move out and head back to Well for a rematch with BLU. A rematch Spyro was determined to win.

The whole team packed up their weapons and Engineer set up a level one sentry in front of the respawn machine to ensure that Ember doesn't sabotage them again. Once everyone was ready they all packed up and left the base and began their long trek back to Well. For a few days they walked, resting every couple of hours, this time they had food and water to replenish themselves with.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon and everyone rested in the dark hours of the night, the only light coming from the dying fire in the middle of all of the sleeping dragons and mercenaries. Tomorrow was the battle at Well, and everyone wanted to be rested, the BLUs would surely be ready. After the last battles massacre, Soldier for the first time in his life was hesitant about whether they would win or not. However, he didn't share this with everyone else, except one, someone who he couldn't help but trust with certain things, even though he tried, all he wanted to do was ask someone, and that someone, was a young purple dragon. That purple dragon sat next to Soldier with Cynder asleep at his side, keeping her and her purple mate warm despite the blazing fire in front of them.

"Hey…" Soldier said to Spyro to get his attention.

"Yes?" Spyro replied, blinking confusingly from Soldier low tone of voice and seemingly calm state.

"Do you think we will win tomorrow?" Soldier asked while trying not to make eye contact with Spyro. It was his glowing purple eyes, Soldier thought; it was the eyes of someone who he could tell important things to, and trust to keep it secret, someone he could trust in battle. He was going to take advantage of this time while everyone else was asleep.

"Yes we will… I'm sure of it." Spyro said. Soldier could tell that Spyro was thinking at the same time he was talking, as if he knew what to do this time, but Soldier couldn't be sure.

"Good, that's good…now…..stop talking already and go to sleep! I can't have you tired in the morning! You will be absolutely useless then!" Soldier suddenly exclaimed, lay down, turned over, and shut his eyes. But, as you and me know, no one can ever tell. Spyro just chuckled at Soldiers brief openness and laid his head on top of Cynder's and closed his eyes, thinking over his plan to win at Well tomorrow.

**That was chapter 18, nothing important to say here other than reviews are greatly appreciated so… hoped you enjoyed it, see you in chapter 19!**


End file.
